Dust in the wind
by annasophietaylor
Summary: Mac sentia que no podia continuar, era como si todo cayera sobre el,"Que estoy haciendo?","Por cuanto tiempo podre seguir?"Vacio,era lo que habia en su vida, el polvo,las cenizas habian arrasado con todo. El solo necesitaba una palabra de aliento...
1. Chapter 1

I CLOSE MY EYES

(CIERRO MIS OJOS)

ONLY FOR A MOMENT AND THE MOMENTS GONE

(SOLO POR UN MOMENTO Y EL MOMENTO SE HA IDO)

ALL MY DREAMS

(TODOS MIS SUENOS)

PASS BEFORE MY EYES A CURIOSITY

(PASARON ANTE MIS OJOS UNA CURIOSIDAD)

DUST IN THE WIND

(POLVO EN EL VIENTO)

"Mac!"Jo obeservaba a Mac completamente ausente en un estado casi catatonico, el estaba abstraido escuchando a la violinista "Mac!".

"Perdon"dijo Mac como despertando, siguio caminando a la escena con Jo.

"Estas bien?"

"Si"ellos estraron a la estacion del metro, ahi estaba el cuerpo de la victima.

"Sara Carter"dijo Don"24 anos, disparo en la cabeza, fue encontrada por el conserje".Don esperaba mas preguntas por parte de Mac, el estaba pensativo y en silencio"Mac!"

"Quien encontro el cuerpo?"dijo Mac casi en automatico,Don y Jo lo miraron extranados.

"Estas bien?"dijo Don.

"Si"Don y Jo se miraron entre ellos.

"El conserje"dijo Don"Te lo dije cuando llegaste".

"No escuche"dijo Mac se agacho y tomo la mano de la victima suspiro al ver el aro de matrimonio, se levanto"Lo siento,por favor continua Jo"dijo quitandose los guantes se levanto y se fue de la escena, Don y Jo lo observaban irse sorprendidos, Mac salio de la estacion del metro, escuchaba al violinista, No entendia por que ahora, todo caia sobre el como el primer dia, sentia que le faltaba el aire, solo queria alejarse,despues de tantos anos, despues de tanta ausencia,Por que ahora?.

"Bonasera"dijo Stella al responder su telefono, no escucho nada,vio la pantalla de su telefono "Mac Taylor"pudo leer Stella, "Mac!",solo podia escuchar su respiracion "Mac, estas bien?".

"Diez anos,Stell"dijo Mac casi susurrando.

"Voy para alla"dijo Stella y colgo su telefono,Mac suspiro, estaba sentado en su sala con varios albumes de fotos a su alrededor, recordaba con claridad el primer momento en que la habia visto.

Arabia Saudita.

"Tiene que hablar con el mayor"un soldado le decia a Claire,ella le regalo una pequena sonrisa,Mac ayudaba a un grupo de soldados a instalar un escenario para una presentacion, estaba con uniforme de campana, ayudando a sus companeros.

"Que tantos permisos tengo que tramitar para brindar un poco de entretenimiento",dijo Claire media molesta.

"Si cambian los programas, hay que pedirle permiso al mayor, pero se lo advierto, es muy exigente, lo mejor es que tenga todo en orden".dijo el soldado,Claire suspiro,Mac escuchaba la conversacion mientras seguia trabajando.

"Me vas a decir que tengo que ir a suplicarle, a un vejete que lo mas seguro, es que este tan recto, porque tiene un palo metido en su trasero"dijo Claire, molesta"No he viajado hasta aqui para que me detengan por un tonto permiso".el soldado la miro sorprendido,Mac se acerco a ellos, se quito los lentes oscuros y sonrio.

"Siento desilucionarte, pero no tengo ningun palo metido en mi trasero".Claire lo miro apenada"En que te puedo ayudar?"Mac le dijo con una sonrisa, el soldado saludo a Mac, retirandose.

"Lo siento"dijo Claire apenada"He encontrado algunos problemas en otras bases y"

"Generalizaste".

"Si, lo siento".

"No muchas personas tienen la amabilidad de venir a visitarnos, como puedes ver no son las vacaciones sonadas, asi que siempre trato de agradecer a aquellas personas que toman un poco de su tiempo y nos lo dedican"Mac le dio una mirada a Claire, le sonrio"Que necesitas?".

"Necesito algunos generadores electricos, pensamos extender un poco mas el concierto y vamos a requerir de ellos para los instrumentos"Mac le hizo una sena a un soldado, el se acerco, lo saludo.

"Busca los generadores que la senorita"Mac observo a Claire.

"Claire"dijo ella.

"La senorita Claire requiera, ayudala a instalarlos, llevate a Carter y Tompson para que te ayuden".

"Si,Senor"dijo el soldado retirandose a buscar a sus companeros.

"Algo mas?".

"No, Gracias".

"De que capacidad necesitas los generadores?".

"Mi tecnico es el encargado en esa area"Un joven se acerco a Claire"El es el tecnico"Mac le senalo a los soldados que esperaban por sus ordenes.

"Ve son ellos y busca lo que necesites"

"Bien,Gracias"dijo el joven dirigiendose hacia los soldados.

"Algo mas?"

"No gracias"dijo Claire"Lo siento, por como me exprese".Mac le sonrio.

"Creo que tu escenario, ya esta listo"Mac le dijo con una sonrisa,Claire observo el escenario por un minuto.

"Se ve genial,gracias"

"A ti"Mac le sonrio, se puso sus lentes y se alejo de ella, Claire lo observaba irse,suspiro.

Horas mas tarde Claire estaba subida sobre el escenario con un violin, Mac regreso a chequear la instalacion de los generadores, ella tocaba el violin,Mac sonrio.

I CLOSE MY EYES

(CIERRO MIS OJOS)

ONLY FOR A MOMENT AND THE MOMENTS GONE

(SOLO POR UN MOMENTO Y EL MOMENTO SE HA IDO)

ALL MY DREAMS

(TODOS MIS SUENOS)

PASS BEFORE MY EYES A CURIOSITY

(PASARON ANTE MIS OJOS UNA CURIOSIDAD)

DUST IN THE WIND

(POLVO EN EL VIENTO)

Claire se detuvo y lo miro seria"Por que sonries?"

"Perdoname, pero pense que iban a tocar musica mas alegre, no creo que la intension sea deprimirnos".

"Que toco tan mal?"Claire dijo molesta.

"Todo lo contrario,eres buena,pero yo elegiria otra cancion".

"Ahora resulta que por no tener un palo en tu trasero, eres un experto en musica".

"Yo no me llamaria un experto,pero se algo"

"Que tocarias?"

"Algo que no me deprima".Claire tomo su violin molesta."Don't Stop believin, por ejemplo"

"Uy, que cursi"

"Cursi?Esta bien, pense que habias venido animar, no a provocar suicidios en masa".Claire miro molesta a Mac.

"Me gusta la cancion, es importante para mi".

"No he dicho nada en contra de la cancion ni de como tocas,pero como te dije pense que la presentacion era para animar a los soldados".

"Igual la voy a tocar"

"Bien es tu programa, no sabia que tomaras tan mal una sugerencia",un joven iba corriendo hacia Claire.

"Claire,Claire!"el joven gritaba"Tenemos un problema!"llego hasta Claire jadeando.

"Que pasa Jack?"Mac observo serio al joven.

"Marck esta enfermo, no ha salido de las letrinas, creo que no tomo agua embotellada, esta realmente mal".

"No tenemos bajista?"dijo Claire preocupada.

"No creo"dijo Jack,Claire suspiro,"Pregunte y me dijeron que hay uno muy bueno aqui en la base, su nombre es Mac Taylor, hay que ubicarlo, hay que practicar con el, antes de la presentacion".

"Tal vez pueda ayudar"dijo Mac.

"Ya ha ayudado mucho,Gracias"dijo Claire molesta"Vamos Jack, hay que ver a Marck y ubicar a ese MacTaylor".

Mac sonrio,vio como Claire se iba con Jack, ellos llegaron hasta las letrinas, "Marck,estas bien?"

"Me muero"grito el joven del bano,Claire y Jack se miraron.

"Creo que lo mejor es llevarlo a enfermeria"dijo Claire,una chica se acerco a Claire, estaba con un soldado.

"Claire,Jack ya lo ubique, este amable caballero me va a presentar a Mac Taylor,no te preocupes, yo lo convenzo, nos vemos en el escenario".

"Perfecto"dijo Claire "Vamos a llevar a Mack a la enfermeria y nos vemos alla".

Mac estaba sobre el escenario hablaba con un soldado y un grupo de musicos,Claire se acercaba con Jack,"Hay no"dijo Claire"Sigue aqui".

"Quien?"dijo Jack.

"El mayor"Claire senalo a Mac.

"No es tan viejo, como para ser un mayor".dijo Jack,Claire suspiro.

"Me critico!"dijo Claire.

"Ah, ya entiendo"dijo Jack.

"Que?"respondio Claire molesta.

"Nada"dijo Jack, ellos se acercaron al grupo.

"Veo que sigue aqui"dijo Claire,"Gracias por la ayuda pero creo que podemos continuar"Mac tomo su bajo,Claire lo observo seria.

"Claire"dijo la joven,sonriendo"El es Mac Taylor, ha aceptado ayudarnos,no es adorable"Claire suspiro,Mac sonrio.

"Si,encantador".dijo Claire con una media sonrisa.

"Nos ha dado unas sugerencias geniales".dijo la joven.

"En serio Patricia, que bueno".Repartieron varias partituras y comenzaron a practicar, duarnte las practicas Patricia le coqueteaba a Mac, el se limitaba a sonreir y ha no soltar su bajo,Claire estuvo molesta la mayoria de la practica.

Claire se acerco a Mac, "No vas hacer que eliminen mi cancion del programa"Mac la miro serio.

"Jamas haria algo asi,tengo entendido que es importante para ti"

Claire miro a Patricia molesta,le dio una mirada a Mac"Se que vas a terminar en la cama con ella".

"Ja!"dijo Mac,Claire lo miro seria"Que poco me conoces".

"Vamos eres hombre y no debes haber visto una mujer en meses"Mac miro fijamente a Claire.

"Soy un hombre,pero tambien un caballero y me gusta lo dificil, no lo facil".Mac le dio una pequena sonrisa a Claire"Quien te lastimo tanto?".

"Nadie me ha lastimado".Dijo Claire molesta,Mac le regalo una pequena sonrisa.

"Dificil"dijo Mac, Claire lo observo fijamente"Jack"grito Mac"Practiquemos Dust in the wind".

"Perfecto"dijo Jack,Mac tomo su bajo y Claire su violin, comenzaron a practicar,Mac observaba tocar a Claire, parecia perderse con la cancion.

Claire y su grupo se presentaron con Mac en el bajo,Claire estaba emocionada, la presentacion segun ella, habia sido la mejor,Mac recogia los instrumentos y algunos cable de los equipos de sonido,Patricia le hablaba sin parar.

"Vamos va hacer divertido, podemos tomarnos unos tragos y divertirnos un rato".Mac le regalo una pequena sonrisa.

"Deberias adelantarte,termino aqui y tal vez vaya".

"Bueno no te demores, no te arrepentiras"dijo Patricia mientras se iba con un grupo de gente,Mac siguio organizando las cosas, Mac y Claire continuaron solos recogiendo los equipos,Claire lo observo fijamente.

"Le mentiste"Mac arqueo la mirada.

"No lo hice".

"Dijiste que irias,piensas ir?"

"Dije Tal vez"Mac sonrio,"No te preocupes, ya debe tener un reemplazo".

"Hombres"dijo Claire seria"Son todos iguales"Mac arqueo la mirada,Claire tomo una caja y se corto con el borde, empezo a sangrar,Mac corrio a ella, tomo su dedo,"Sangra mucho"dijo Claire asustada,Mac presionaba el dedo de Claire con su franela.

"Hay que llevarte a la enfermeria"Mac tomo una botella de agua y limpio la herida de Claire,ella lloraba"No es profunda"Mac le dijo sonriendo"Tranquila"Mac limpio con un poco mas de agua la herida de Claire,ella lo miraba preocupada,el le enseno la herida,"Viste, ya no sangra".Mac observo a Claire"Estas mareada?".

"No"dejo escapar Claire,"Es horrible"Mac sonrio.

"No es para tanto"el tomo el dedo de Claire,le dio un beso"Ya esta curado",Mac acaricio la mejilla de Claire,"Estas bien?".

"Si"dejo escapar Claire,acaricio la mejilla de Mac y lo beso,retrocedio"No habia hecho esto antes".

"Creeme"dijo Mac"Yo tampoco"la empezo a besar apasionadamente, terminaron en el dormitorio de Mac,el la desvestia,Claire estaba nerviosa,Mac besaba sus pechos, Claire temblaba, la beso en la boca,volvio a bajar a sus pechos,bajo por su vientre,llego a su sexo y lo beso,Claire brinco cuando sintio uno de los dedos de Mac dentro de ella.

"No me embaraces"Mac la beso en los labios,acaricio su mejilla.

"Tranquila, soy un hombre no un nino, se como cuidarnos" Claire suspiro, Mac la miro fijamente "Relajate,la idea es que disfrutemos". Mac beso a Claire,puso la mano de Claire sobre su pecho"Conoceme".Claire recorria el pecho de Mac,mientras el la seguia besando,Claire no se atrevia a bajar mas alla de la cintura de Mac,el separo mas las piernas de Claire,entro en ella,Claire acaricio el trasero de Mac, seguia recorriendo su cuerpo, beso su pecho,hicieron el amor durante horas,Mac desperto acaricio la espalda de Claire,ella desperto, le sonrio,Mac beso su nariz,ella lo miro apenada,Mac le sonrio,"No habia hecho esto antes"dijo Claire,"A que llamas esto?"dijo Mac la beso.

"Brincar a la cama con un desconocido"Mac acaricio la espalda de Claire,Mac acaricio la cintura de Claire,observaba su cuerpo,Claire lo miraba apenada.

"Creo que ya no soy un desconocido"Mac beso a Claire"Como se llama?".Claire lo miro intrigada"Tu hijo?"Dijo Mac,ella bajo la mirada.

"Reed"Claire suspiro.

"No esta contigo?"

"No,lo di en adopcion,era muy joven mis padres"

"No te estoy juzgando, nunca te juzgaria"Mac le sonrio a Claire,"Eres maravillosa, Claire",ella sonrio apenada.

"No creo que sea muy buena en esto, es mi segunda experiencia".

"Lo se,es lo que me gusta tu inocencia".

"Eres un hombre, me vas ha ensenar a ser mujer".

"No, te voy a ensenar a sentirte amada".


	2. Chapter 2

Mac tomo su telefono,"Mac"escucho la voz de Reed"He estado ocupado".

"Entiendo"dijo Mac"Que haz pensado de lo que hablamos?".

"Mac, no puedo lo siento, no la conocia".Mac suspiro."No comparti,nada con ella".

"Nueve meses, ocho horas, para ella fue una eternidad, revivia cada minuto, solo te pido unas horas, es todo".Mac dijo molesto.

"Como quieres que le rinda tributo a una mujer que no conozco?".Mac cerro los ojos.

"Era tu madre, la mujer que amo, pero si consideras, que no es importante recordarla, no lo entiendo, pero lo respeto, es una pena que pienses de esa manera".

"Mac"dijo Reed,Mac colgo, el timbre del departamento de Mac sono, el se levanto, abrio la puerta, encontro a Stella, con una bolsa de comida china,le sonrio.

"La trajiste de New Orleans?"dijo Mac senalando la bolsa.

"De nuestro lugar favorito"dijo Stella sonriendo, ella entro al departamento, Mac la siguio a la cocina, el busco unas botellas de agua, Stella vio una tarjeta sobre el meson de la cocina, la leyo"Ya entiendo"dijo Stella"Que te tiene asi",Mac cerro sus ojos hizo una expresion de dolor,Stella lo abrazo,"Mac!".ella limpio una lagrima de la mejilla de Mac.

"La extrano tanto!"El trato de apartarse de Stella, ella no lo dejo,lo abrazo mas,Mac sonrio, acaricio su pelo,beso su cabeza,"No se porque en estos dias todo me recuerda a ella".Stella acariciaba la espalda de Mac"Estoy harto de dormir solo,pero siento que la irrespeto, si alguien ocupa su lado de la cama".

"Es normal que te sientas asi, no te despediste"Stella limpiaba las lagrimas de Mac"Tienes que continuar Mac,Claire no querria que estes solo, no querria que sufras, te amaba deseaba lo mejor para ti".

"Su familia no va a venir a la ceremonia"Stella lo miro fijamente"A veces siento que si la olvido, seria como si nunca hubiese existido".

"Mac no la vas a olvidar, la amabas tanto"Stella le sonrio a Mac"Reed no va ir?"

"No quiere,dice que no la conoce, tiene razon de cierta forma,eso es mi culpa"Stella miro intrigada a Mac.

xxxxx

Claire se sento en el comedor de la base,Mac se sento a su lado, le sonrio,"Como te sientes?"dijo Mac con una media sonrisa.

"Genial"dijo Claire sonriendo,Mac la miro de reojo,"Todo ha sido distinto y nuevo para mi"

"Espero que sea un nuevo bueno".

"Lo es".Claire le sonrio Mac tomo su mano y la beso.

"Cual es el siguiente paso?"

"Vamos a visitar dos bases mas y de ahi regreso a Chicago".

"Chicago"Mac dijo sonriendo "A mediados de Julio, si no calculo mal".

"Calculas bien"Claire dijo sonriendo"Que me propones Mac?"

"Vernos en Chicago"

"Vaya suena bien,vamos a seguir con esto?"Claire dijo sonriendo,Mac asento con su cabeza.

"Planeo casarme contigo".

Claire lo miro fijamente"En serio?".

"Si"Mac sonrio"Imaginate la impresion que has dejado en mi, que no pienso dejarte escapar".

"Fue tan buena"dijo Claire apenada.

"Oh,si"dijo Mac con una sonrisa.

"Entonces Chicago".dijo Claire apenada.

"Si,Chicago",dijo Mac.

xxxxx

Mac seguia a Claire, la encontro sentada en una banca frente a una escuela"Se supone,que era en Chicago?"Claire se sorprendio al verlo, se puso nerviosa, Mac la observo y se sento a su lado,ella veia los ninos salir del colegio, se levanto y comenzo a observarlos.

"Claire"dijo Mac, al ver a uno de los ninos lo entendio todo, era igual a ella,tomo la mano de Claire,"No"le dijo en tono fuerte, "No lo perturbes"Claire lo miro angustiada.

"Es mi hijo"dijo casi llorando.

"No cambies su mundo"Claire veia como una mujer recibia a Reed,el sonreia mientras la mujer lo besaba,Claire observaba, queriendo ir hacia ellos.

"Es mio".Mac tomo su mano,la halo hacia el,"No queria entregarlo,no queria".

"Vamos Claire,no es el momento, es muy pequeno, es feliz".Claire trato de safarse de Mac.

"Si,me amas dejame ir con el".

"No quiero que te odie, no quiero que te rechace"Claire bajo la mirada"Cuando sea mayor, va a poder entender,ahora no".Mac abrazo a Claire,la beso"Ahora no amor, no es el momento",Claire vio como la mujer se iba con Reed, el sonreia, iba brincando y sonriendo por la calle.

"Lo amo"Mac la beso.

"Lo se".

xxxxx

"Como la conseguiste?" dijo Stella mirando a Mac.

"Llamalo destino, estaba en NY para una entrevista, la policia de NY estaba interesada en mi, la vi en el metro y la segui, le quite la oportunidad de tener una relacion con Reed, que iba a saber, que era su unica oportunidad de abrazar a su hijo".

"No lo podias saber Mac, era imposible".

"No debi intervenir".

"Tu lo dijiste llamalo destino, por alguna razon estabas con ella".

"Se que Claire iba una o dos veces por semana a verlo salir del colegio".

"Nunca pudo hablar con el?".

"No pudo".Mac dijo pensativo.

xxxxx

Mac y Claire entraron en un departamento,"Vives en NY?"dijo Mac intrigado"Crei que vivias en Chicago?"ella se sento triste en un sofa.

"Debo ir hablar con el?"

"A decirle que?"Mac la miro serio"Que le vas a decir a un nino que esta aprendiendo a leer?".

"Que soy su madre,que lo amo, lo quiero conmigo,quiero que me lo regresen".

"El tiene su familia,el tiene su madre,no cambies su mundo, no seas nina"Claire miro a Mac furiosa,se levanto del sofa y le dio una cachetada.

"Que sabes tu?"dijo Claire con rabia,Mac tomo la mano de Claire y la beso.

"Se que sufres,se que no es justo,se que lo quieres, pero el tiene una familia, que lo ama,sabes que va a pasar si te acercas a el, se van a ir y no lo vas a volver a ver,eso es lo que va a pasar".

"Que debo hacer?"dijo Claire triste.

"Esperar y agradecer que tiene una buena madre, se le ve feliz"Mac la abrazo"No se que paso, no se tu historia, pero no quiero que seas la villana de su historia".

"Solo me quieres para ti, es eso?"Claire dijo molesta, Mac arqueo la mirada"Vamos usame"Ella abrazo a Mac, se quito su blusa y solto su pantalon,Mac la miro molesto, Claire trataba de besarlo, Mac la apartaba"Que ya no te gusto?".

"No haz aprendido nada",Mac dijo molesto tomo la blusa de Claire y la cubrio.

"Aprendi a no confiar".

"Aprende a quererte".

"Quiero a mi hijo"

"Como lo puedes querer, si no te amas a ti misma"Claire se puso a llorar,Mac la abrazo.

"Ni los animales abandonan a sus hijos,soy menos que un animal".Mac la abrazo con fuerza.

"No"Mac la mecia en sus brazos.

"Debi ser fuerte, debi protegerlo, cuando vinieron por el, no lo queria entregar, mi padre lo tomo de mis brazos, le suplique Mac, solo me decia que era lo mejor para mi, que me daria cuanta mas adelante, sabes Mac hasta ahora no estoy de acuerdo con el".Mac beso a Claire.

"Te amo"Ella lo miro sorprendida,Mac le dio un suave beso en los labios"Cuando sea el momento, cuando tu hijo pueda entender, con gusto te acompanare hablar con el"Claire lo abrazo con fuerza.

xxxxx

Mac seguia pensativo en su sofa, Stella tomo su caja de comida china y comio un poco, "Mac, me estoy comiendo tu comida"dijo Stella sonriendo,"En que piensas?"

"Me pregunto si alguna vez lo abrazo".


	3. Chapter 3

3

xxxxx

Claire estaba sentada frente al colegio, se levanto al ver salir a Reed, estaba decidida iba hablar con el o tan solo abrazarlo, Reed jugaba con unos ninos frente al colegio, tropezo y cayo, se puso a llorar,Claire corrio y lo ayudo a levantar, lo ayudo a limpiarse, el lloraba, Claire lo abrazo, lo beso en la frente, la maestra se acercaba a ellos,"Estas bien?"dijo Claire con una sonrisa,Reed limpiaba sus lagrimas.

"Mama"dijo Reed.

"Que paso?"dijo una mujer que llegaba,abrazo a Reed.

"Mama"volvia a decir Reed,llorozo.

"Se cayo,pero esta bien".

"Gracias"dijo la mujer,beso a Reed"Vamos a casa pequeno,mami te va a curar esas heridas y te va a cuidar"Reed abrazo mas a su mama,ella lo cargo,el se acomodo en sus brazos,le sonrio a Claire, mientras se alejaban.

xxxxx

Mac se habia asentado en NY, estaba en West Point recibiendo entrenamiento,Claire estaba sentada frente a la ventana de su departamento, tocaron a su puerta, al abrir encontro a Mac llorozo,"Mac"lo abrazo,"Que pasa?",el se sento en el sofa.

"Mi padre"Mac suspiro,Claire tomo su mano"Tiene cancer,va a morir Claire".ella lo abrazo.

"Debes ir a verlo".

"Lo se, pero me han ordenado regresar".

"Debes regresar?"

"Si debo regresar,tengo una mision".

"Ve con tu padre primero".

xxxxx

"Vaya esto es tan distinto"Claire dijo mientras se acomodaba en el pecho de Mac, el arqueo la mirada, estaban en la pequena cama del departamento de Claire, ella estaba acostada encima de el,"No estas comodo lo siento".

Mac beso su frente"No cambiaria esta cama por una en el Hilton" Claire sonrio, se cubrio un poco"No te cubras,quiero verte".Claire sonrio apenada."Que es tan distinto?".

"El sexo",Mac la miro fijamente.

"Siempre es distinto".Mac le sonrio"No es sexo, estamos haciendo el amor"Claire sonrio se acomodo en el pecho de Mac.

"Como fue tu primera experiencia?"Mac sonrio.

"Quieres que te cuente?"Claire asento con su cabeza"En el campanario de la iglesia"Claire miro sorprendida a Mac"Nos castigaban todas las semanas, teniamos que hacer distintas labores sociales, tenia 16 anos"Mac sonrio"Madeline,ya tenia experiencia, lo habiamos planificado por semanas, fue genial,asi de simple,cuando mis padres me fueron a buscar"Mac sonrio mas"Creo que se dieron cuenta de lo que habia pasado por mi sonrisa,no paraba de sonreir".Mac le acaricio la espalda a Claire"Y tu?".

"Los padres de Tom se habian ido de viaje a Europa, me invito a su casa, pense que nos besariamos y esas cosas, que no pasaria a mayores, no empezamos a besar,no me di cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que lo senti dentro de mi,fue horrible, me dolia mucho, el me decia que si lo amaba lo dejara continuar, cuando termino y vi la sangre, casi me desmayo"Mac miraba fijamente a Claire"Me puse a llorar, me dijo que exageraba, que era algo que tenia que pasar,me embarace esa noche, cuando los padres de Tom regresaron, su madre encontro las sabanas, el le conto que habiamos estados juntos, sus padres llamaron a mis padres, por si habia algun problema, Reed era el problema, querian que me hiciera un aborto,me negue,mi madre hablo con su congregacion,le recomendaron que lo diera en adopcion, le recomendaron algunas instituciones que me podrian ayudar, acepte para que no me obligaran abortar".Mac abrazo a Claire la beso.

"Cuando tenga edad, va a entender que no tuviste otra opcion, lo va a entender Claire".

"Vamos a tener nuestros propios hijos, Mac"

"Si, vamos a planearlo bien, quiero que lo disfrutes, quiero engreirte todo el embarazo".Claire beso a Mac.

"Te amo".

"No mas que yo".

xxxxx

"Reed no conoce a la familia de Claire"Mac miro a Stella fijamente.

"No"Mac bajo la mirada"Es lo mejor, solo siento que no conozca a la hermana de Claire, el resto no importa".

"Mac son sus abuelos, como no va a importar"

"Stella despues que le pedi matrimonio, fuimos a Chicago, fuimos a ver a mi padre, insisti estupidamente en conocer a su familia, no sabes como me arrepiento".

xxxxx

Claire miraba su anillo, le sonrio a Mac"Mi prometido el mayor"dijo sonriendo,Mac le sonrio mientras manejaba a la casa de sus padres.

"A papa le va a gustar conocerte"Mac le dijo sonriendo"Te apuesto que va a decir que tengo suerte en conseguir una chica tan hermosa" Claire sonrio "No te molestes, si empienzan hablar de ninos, estan urgidos por nietos".

"Tu eres quien quiere esperar, me llevaste al medico para empezar un control prenatal".

"Ya hablamos de esto, solo quiero un poco de estabilidad antes de pensar en hijos, quiero estar contigo durante tu embarazo, no a miles de kilometros de distancia".

"Mac no te estoy reclamando, solo quiero que sepas que estoy dispuesta a darle todos los nietos que quieran tus padres, despues que termine la universidad, lo primero que voy hacer es embarazarme".

"Completamente de acuerdo"Mac sonrio "Ya llegamos".

Claire y Mac bajaron del carro, el toco la puerta de la casa,Mily apenas abrio brinco a sus brazos,"Estoy en casa mama"dijo Mac mientras la besaba en la mejilla,el le extendio la mano a Claire, ella la tomo nerviosa"Mama,mi prometida Claire Conrad".

"Prometida"dijo Mily emocionada,Mac sonrio,Mily abrazo a Claire"Bienvenida hija".

"Papa?"Mac entro en la casa estuvo con su padre, le presento a Claire,Mac su padre y Claire habian conversado toda la tarde,Mac se sento en el sofa,acaricio a Claire,"Vamos a ver a tus padres",Claire suspiro.

"En realidad solo me interesa, ver a mi hermana".

"Que pasa con tu familia?".

"No me perdonan que les fallara".

"Que fallaras?".

"Mac, me embarace a los 16, se averguenzan de mi, nuestra relacion no ha sido la misma desde Reed, ellos no me perdonan y yo no los puedo perdonar, no voy aceptar que me sigan senalando".

"Eras una nina, de que te acusan?"

"De ser una cualquiera, me gustaria ver a mi hermana,pero".Mac se levanto del sofa.

"No eres una cualquiera, eres mi prometida, pronto vas a ser la senora Taylor, si quieres ver a tu hermana,vamos a verla, no creo que tengan nada que reprocharte".

"Mac,no"

"Si"dijo Mac levantandose del sofa, tomo la mano de Claire,"Vamos".Mac y Claire llegaron a la casa de sus padres,Mac bajo rapidamente del carro,Claire dudo durante varios minutos antes de bajar, Mac ya habia tocado la puerta de la casa, una joven abrio,Mac le sonrio.

"Papa"dijo la chica al ver a Mac"Aqui hay militar",Mac le sonrio.

"Vine con tu hermana".

"Claire!"ella se acercaba a la casa,Jane corrio abrazarla,Mac sonreia contemplando la escena,el padre de Claire se acercaba a la puerta, miro fijamente a Mac,el lo miro fijamente,Mac extendio su mano"Mac Taylor,soy el prometido de Claire"el padre de Claire,extrecho su mano,dudando de lo que escuchaba.

"Jeff Conrad,pase"Claire se acerco a su papa.

"Hola papa"Jane la abrazaba.

"Hija"Mac tomo la mano de Claire y la hizo entrar en su casa,"Janet,Claire esta aqui"una mujer salio de la cocina, miro fijamente a Mac,"Es el prometido de Claire"

"En serio"dijo la mujer.

"Mucho gusto,Mac Taylor".

"Janet Conrad,cuando llegaron?".la mujer abrazo a Claire.

"Hace unas horas, estabamos visitando a mis padres"Mac tomo a Claire por la cintura, la acerco mas a el"Queria presentarles a Claire y queria conocerlos a ustedes".

"Sientate por favor,Quieres un trago?"dijo el padre de Claire,Mac se sento con Claire en el sofa.

"No gracias".

"Eres mayor?"Mac asento con su cabeza"Vaya haz hecho carrera por lo que veo en tus insignias"dijo Jeff, mientras se servia un trago.

"Algo"dijo Mac"Vine a conocerlos,nos pensamos casar despues que regrese de mi mision".

"Vaya,esto si es novedad,tus padres viven aqui?"

"Si, senor"

"Taylor,Claro, McCanna Taylor y Mily Taylor, los conocemos de la iglesia"Jeff miro fijamente a Mac"El famoso Mac Taylor, tu padre habla mucho de ti".

"Yo no diria famoso".

"Siento mucho la enfremedad de tu padre,es una lastima".

"Gracias".

"Vamos a servirle algo a Mac,Claire"dijo Janet,ellas fueron a la cocina.

"Eres mayor que Claire,pero es bueno,esa chica necesita direccion, alguien que la controle"Mac miro sorprendido a Jeff.

"Tal vez sea mayor, pero no creo que Claire necesite control,ni direccion para mi es perfecta".

"Claro, lo que tu digas".dijo Jeff tomando de su copa"Cuanto tiempo vas a durar fuera?"

"Aun no lo se".

Claire y su madre estaban en la cocina, "Donde lo conseguiste?"Claire miro extranada a su madre.

"Nos conocimos en Arabia Saudita"su madre la miro sorprendida.

"Que hacias alla?"

"Soy coordinadora de eventos para los militares".

"Coordinadora de eventos?"Claire suspiro.

"Organizamos eventos para entretener a los soldados"

"Entretener a los soldados?Que clase de entretenimiento?"

"Conciertos,mama"Claire coloco algunas galletas en una bandeja suspiro.

"No le hables de el, lo puedes auyentar".

"De quien?De mi hijo?".dijo Claire molesta.

"Claire baja la voz".

"Mac, ya lo sabe, lo mejor es que no me juzga a diferencia de ustedes".Claire tomo la bandeja de galletas, Janet llevaba unas limonadas,le entrego una a Mac.

"Gracias"Claire se sento en la sala con Mac,el tomo su mano y la beso.

"Tienes anillo de compromiso"dijo Janet emocionada.

"Nos vamos a casar"dijo Claire"Claro que tengo anillo de compromiso".

Se escucho una voz gritar en la cocina"Hey familia llegue"Claire observo a su madre sorprendida, Mac la miro intrigado, un joven entro en la sala.

"Vaya Claire"dijo el joven,Claire se levanto del sofa Mac con ella.

"Que hace el aqui?"Claire miro enfurecida a su mama.

"Tom nos visita a veces".dijo Janet,Mac la observo sin creer lo que escuchaba.

"Vamos"dijo Mac tomando la mano de Claire,Tom la tomo por el brazo.

"Vamos no me piensas saludar,por lo viejos tiempos".dijo Tom.

"No la toques"Mac dijo molesto,aparto la mano de Tom.

"Quien es este?"dijo Tom.

"El prometido de Claire"dijo Jeff.

"Prometido? No es un poco mayor para ti,Claire?".ella lo miro enfurecida.

"No vale la pena"dijo Mac,Claire lo miro fijamente"Vamos Claire".Tom volvio agarrar el brazo de Claire,Mac lo aparto.

"Te dije que no la toques, es mi ultima advertencia".dijo Mac molesto.

"Uy que miedo"dijo Tom"Tus insignias no me asustan, deberias estar preocupado,ella me ama, soy el que la hizo mujer"Mac sonrio, Tom lo miro extranado.

"Para hacerla mujer tendrias que ser hombre"Mac se acerco a Tom,lo miro fijamente"No estas ni cerca de serlo".Tom trato de golpear a Mac, el lo inmobilizo y lo tomo por el cuello, Jeff miraba sorprendido a Mac "Pidele disculpas".

"No"Mac apreto mas el cuello de Tom,el jadeaba"Perdon".

"Perdon Claire, por ser una basura"dijo Mac"Repitelo"

"Perdon Claire, por ser una basura!"grito Tom,Claire le sonrio a Mac.

"Promete no acercarte por aqui hasta que nos vayamos de Chicago".

"No me puedes obligar"Mac apreto mas el cuello de Tom.

"Prometelo!"grito Mac,Jane observaba la escena muda.

"Lo prometo"Tom jadeaba trataba de librarse de Mac, Jeff trato de intervenir,Mac lo miro fijamente.

"No lo haga, puedo con los dos y no tendre problema en hacerlo"Jeff se aparto,Mac giro a Tom hacia Claire,"Vez esta mujer"Tom asento"Es mi mujer,va hacer mi esposa, si la vuelves a ver, la vas a tratar con respeto, no quiero que le hables, no quiero que la mires, si la encuentras por la calle, cruzas a la calle de al frente, si viene a visitar a sus padres, no te quiero aqui, no quiero que te le acerques de ninguna forma, si la molestas voy a venir a tener otra conversacion contigo,fui claro".Mac apreto mas a Tom.

"Mac!"dijo Claire asustada.

"Si, fuiste claro"

"No te escuche"dijo Mac.

"Entiendo!fuiste claro, no la voy a molestar"grito Tom.

"Bien"Mac solto a Tom, palmeo su hombro"Espero no tener que volver hablar contigo",Janet ayudaba a Tom a incorporarse,"Cuando quieras Jane, puedes visitarnos en NY"Mac tomo la mano de Claire "Buenas Noches"Claire lo abrazo, salieron de la casa.

xxxxx

"Algo en ella cambio esa noche, se que le encanto ver jadeando a Tom en el piso".

"Se sentia protegida Mac"Stella le sonrio,"Te convertiste en su heroe".

"Para mi fue mi heroina, no sabes cuantas veces estuve a punto de lanzar la toalla".Mac sonrio"Quiero que seas policia,fui policia,Ahora quiero que seas detective,soy detective, quiero que seas el jefe,soy el jefe".Mac sonrio.

"Se que nunca dejaba de presionarte".

"No lo llamaria presion"Stella miro intrigada a Mac"Estimulo, inspiracion,creia en mi, no sabes como lamento, que esa carta llegara despues que ella murio"Mac bajo la mirada"Luchamos por ese cargo, tan solo me gustaria haberlo podido celebrar con ella".Stella tomo la mano de Mac.

xxxxx

Mac y Claire subieron al carro el encendio el radio,comenso a sonar "Dust in the wind"Claire empezo a llorar,Mac detuvo el carro y la abrazo,"Que pasa?"

"Nada"dijo Claire triste.

"Claire!"

"Cuando Reed nacio era lo unico que escuchaba, una de las enfermeras tenia un Walkman,con una cinta en la que se repetia varias veces la cancion, cuando mis padres empezaron a discutir, a decir cosas horribles de mi, me puso sus audifonos, trataba de tranquilizarme, saco a mis padres de la habitacion, no queria que naciera"Mac miro intrigado a Claire,"Sabia que apenas saliera de mi cuerpo me lo iban a quitar".Mac tomo la mano de Claire la beso.

"Pueden decirme lo que quieran de ti, pueden buscar mil excusas, pero lo cierto es que eras una nina, que no recibio ni el apoyo, ni la orientacion adecuadas, tu no fallaste, te fallaron ellos"Claire miraba fijamente a Mac"Quiero que entiendas eso, quiero que dejes de castigarte por lo que paso, no eres culpable, no permitas que te digan lo contrario, no permitas que te digan que no vales, vas a llegar lejos Claire y voy a estar contigo apoyandote en cada paso que avances, te conoci en Arabia Saudita haciendo un trabajo maravilloso, no me digas que esta cuerda de inutiles, que no tienen ni una cuarta de tu enteresa, realmente te pueden amedrentar,te pueden hacer creer que no vales".

"No lo pueden hacer Mac"

"Bien,esa es mi mujer"Claire sonrio.

xxxxx

Mac y Claire llegaron a la casa de los padres de Mac, el fue con su padre estuvo durante horas hablando con el, Mily y Claire hablaban en la cocina, el telefono sono, Mily escuchaba con atencion,fue y busco a Mac,Claire observaba a Mac,"Mac Taylor,entiendo,si senor"Mac colgo, "Manana a primera hora debo partir".Claire abrazo a Mac, el le dio un beso en la frente, le sonrio"Todo esta bien".

Mac y Claire, se sentaron el la sala, el acomodo el pelo Claire"Mama nos puso en habitaciones separadas"Claire sonrio.

"Su casa,sus reglas"dijo Claire sonriendo.

"Si lo hice en un campanario de una iglesia, que te hace pensar que no lo voy hacer aqui".

"Puedes ir a visitarme".dijo Claire sonriendo.

"Oh, si! Es lo que planeo".Claire se apoyo en el hombro de Mac"Voy a estar bien".

"Lo se, pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme".

xxxxx

Claire apoyo su cabeza en la almohada suspiro, la idea de la partida de Mac no dejaba de rondarle la cabeza, se levanto y salio de la habitacion, planeando ir a la de Mac, no le importaban las reglas de Mily Taylor, Claire solo pensaba que Mac se iba a ir y queria pasar la noche con el, en sus brazos, sonrio cuando se encontro a Mac en el pasillo, el se rio con ella,Mac la metio en su habitacion y la empezo a besar,le quito el cubrecama a la cama y lo puso en el piso,Claire sonrio, sabia que Mac no queria que la cama los delatara,comenzaron su faena que ya conocian muy bien,Claire sabia donde besar a Mac, o que parte de su cuerpo tocar para que sus motores se pusieran a mil, el pudor y la pena, habian desaparecido entre ellos ya hace tiempo,Mac se habia encargado de ensenar y aprender como hacer el amor, ensenar como debian complacerlo, aprender a como complacer a la mujer con la que compartia, ya hace meses la cama,Claire era una excelente alumna, habia aprendido rapido y le encantaba poner en practica todo el conocimiento adquirido,Claire cayo sobre el pecho de Mac, agitada,Mac acaricio su espalda,"Te amo".dijo Claire"Vuelve sano y salvo".Mac la beso"Lo hare".

Mily despidio a su hijo en la puerta de su casa, el ya habia estado con su padre, de algo no habia duda, los Taylors estaban orgullosos de su hijo y de todo lo que el representaba, Claire abrazo a Mac,Mily les sonrio, se aparto estaba segura que necesitaban un poco de intimidad para despedirse, Claire tomo una cruz de plata, la beso, se la mostro a Mac, el tomo la cruz la beso,Claire se la puso en el cuello, Mac le sonrio a Claire,ella suspiro y le dijo"A pesar de todo lo que he vivido, nunca he perdido la fe, no la pierdas".Mac le sonrio, beso a Claire"No lo hare".

xxxxx

El telefono de Mac sono, el contesto"Mac"se escuchaba la voz de Danni, "Enciende el televisor, pon las noticias, esta muerto,Mac, esta muerto".Mac encendio el televisor,Stella y el veian las noticias,Mac guardo silencio,Stella tomo su mano.


	4. Chapter 4

4

xxxxx

Mac y Stella caminaban en Time Square, caminaban entre la multitud, Mac se acerco a un grupo de bomberos que observaban las vayas, uno de los bomberos estrecho su mano,"Mac"

"Parker".Mac bajo la mirada, palmeo el hombro de Parker, Stella observaba su conversacion, en silencio, en silencio pues no decian nada y lo decian todo al mismo tiempo,Parker miro fijamente a Mac, se atrevio a romper el silencio.

"Sin tan solo, esto me devolviera a mi hijo"Mac palmeo el hombro de Parker"Solo me ha quedado un gran vacio".Mac abrazo a Parker.

"No hay que bajar la guardia".

"Lo se Mac, es un pequeno alivio, solo eso",Mac tomo la mano de Stella y siguieron caminando por Time Square, veian a la gente celebrar, pero el solo seguia sintiendo la ausencia de Claire.

xxxxx

Claire estaba sentada en su salon de clases veia por la ventana,le parecio ver a Mac, "Estoy loca"penso, "Esta en combate".Mac caminaba por el patio de la universidad de Claire, apenas bajo del avion fue a buscarla, queria ir con ella a Chicago, le habian avisado que su padre no estaba bien, le habian permitido regresar antes,Claire se dio cuenta que no estaba sonando era Mac, tomo sus cosas y salio corriendo del salon, corrio y lo abrazo,Mac sonrio al verla,la beso,"Vamos".

"Si"dijo Claire,Mac sonrio,ella sabia para que la habia ido a buscar, no necesitaron hablar, fueron al ayuntamiento y se casaron. Mac y Claire estaban sentados en el aeropuerto, ella le sonrio, "Nuestra noche de bodas en un aeropuerto".

"Lo siento"dijo Mac,Claire se acomodo en su brazo.

"No cambiaria estas sillas, por una cama en el Hilton".

"Segura,suena tentador",ella golpeo su hombro,Mac sonrio.

"Tenemos muchos anos para celebrar".Claire acaricio el brazo de Mac"Esto va a ser duro para ti"Mac suspiro.

"Lo se, pero sabiamos que esto iba a pasar".

"Quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo".

"No lo he dudado ni un minuto".

xxxxx

Mac brinco cuando sintio los disparos,Claire apreto su mano,Mac levanto la mirada podia ver la urna de su padre cubierta con una bandera, le estaban rindiendo honores, el se los merecia habia luchado por su pais, Mily recibio la bandera y miro a Mac, no habia consuelo su agonia habia sido larga, Mac abrazo a su madre, Mac podia recordaba los momentos que habia vivido con su padre, su despedida, esperaba haber cumplido con las espectativas que tenia su padre sobre el,Claire apreto mas su mano, Mac le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, Claire acaricio su brazo, Mac no podia olvidar esa ultima conversacion con su padre.

Claire se sento en el sofa de la casa de los padres de Mac, el se sento y suspiro,ella le sonrio,"Tu mama duerme esta mas tranquila"Mac le hizo una mueca a Claire."Te vas a ver bien de policia"Mac arqueo la mirada,"Es lo que el queria"

"Lo se,tu que piensas?".

"Siempre voy a estar orgullosa de ti, es tu decision, estoy aqui para apoyarte".

"No fue lo que pregunte".

"Haz la llamada, Mac"el le sonrio.

xxxxx

"Como esta?"Reed le pregunto a Stella,hablaban por telefono.

"Intranquilo, le costo dormirse anoche, creo que esta reviviendo todo".

"Lo siento, sabes Stella, no se que decirte,se que era mi madre,pero no la conocia".

"Conoces a Mac, crees que se enamoraria como lo hizo de Claire, si no valia la pena"

Reed suspiro,"Les debo mi vida, eso no lo voy a olvidar Stella,dime que quieres que haga?".

"No me debes nada, pero sabes que se cosas que no te puedo contar, quiero que mas tarde, llames a Mac y le digas que vas a ir a la ceremonia, que va ser un gusto saber mas de tu madre".

"Lo hare,Stella"

"Bien, Reed"

"Cuanto tiempo te vas a quedar?"

"Una semana".

"Mac,tiene suerte de tenerte".

"Es mi amigo"

"A quien se lo estas aclarando a ti o a mi".

"No tengo que aclarar nada,todo esta mas que claro".

"Si tu lo dices,nos vemos Stella"

"Cuidate Reed".

xxxxx

Unos policias hablaban en el su practica de tiro,"Por que la Estatua de la libertad?"

"Por lo fria"dijo uno, los demas rieron.

"Misteriosa"dijo otro."Mac, donde dejaste al viejo Bill?"Mac entraba a la sala de tiro.

"Se retiro"dijo Mac sonriendo.

"Yo no la apodaria asi"dijo uno de ellos"La Estatua de la libertad, no tiene trasero y ella tiene una curvas espectaculares".Mac arqueo la mirada.

"De que hablan?"dijo Mac.

"De la detective Bonasera"Mac arqueo la mirada,"No la conoces?".

"No en realidad".

"Entra vas a saber, quien es?".Mac palmeo el hombro del policia.

"Necesitas casarte"dijo Mac tomando su arma,se coloco al lado del modulo de Stella,hizo tres disparos,dio en el blanco,hizo tres mas, tambien aserto,Stella hizo su ronda de disparos, dio en el blanco, Mac esperaba la segunda ronda para ver sus tiros, se asomo al ver que ella no disparaba, Stella luchaba con su arma.

"Puedo ayudarte?"

"No gracias"ella seguia luchando con su arma,Mac hizo otra ronda de disparos y los aserto todos, Stella se asomo en su modulo,"Vaya eres bueno"Mac le sonrio.

"Gracias,tu tambien, pudiste solucionarlo?"

"No"

"Puedo?"Stella le entrego su arma a Mac,el la descargo, la desarmo en cuestion de minutos"Aqui esta el problema,debes reemplazarlo,mejor ve a que lo solucionen".

"Gracias"Stella le extendio la mano"Stella Bonasera".

"Mac Taylor".el extrecho su mano, "Encantado".

xxxxx

Stella estaba en una escena,Mac llego son su maletin,ella lo miro extranada"No eres detective?".

"Si lo soy, pero tambien me estoy entrenando como criminalista".

"En que tiempo?"dijo Stella intrigada.

"Siempre lo hay".Mac le sonrio y entro en la escena.

xxxxx

Mac estaba frente a Claire, estaban sentados en la mesa de su comedor,"Esto no tiene logica".dijo Mac mientras leia un informe,Claire lo miro intrigada,ella estaba estudiando,"Tienes tus anticonceptivas?"

"Que?"dijo Claire.

"Si,quiero probar algo solo necesito una".

"No te voy a dejar usar mis pastillas".

"Vamos manana te la devuelvo, necesito resolver esto".

"No"dijo Claire,Mac se levanto fue al bano, busco en el botiquin.

"Donde las guardas Claire?No estan en el botiquin".

"No te las voy a dar, Mac".

"Vamos quiero dormir y no voy a poderlo hacer si no resuelvo esto".Mac seguia buscando"Diablos que las hiciste?"Claire bajo la mirada,Mac la miro fijamente.

"No las estas tomando?"Mac dijo molesto, el se sento frente a ella"Pense que este tipo de decisiones las tomabamos juntos".

"Perdon"Mac arqueo la mirada.

"Que pasa?tengo que saber que puedo confiar en ti,no me lo estas demostrando".

"Mac estoy harta de esperar la estabilidad"Mac trataba de calmarse"Quiero un hijo".

"No estamos hablando de un juguete, hay que dedicarle tiempo y es lo que menos tenemos ahora, me estas traicionando en mi propia cama,como no me dijiste algo asi?"dijo Mac molesto.

"No seas ridiculo"

"Ridiculo"Mac dijo molesto"No es solo tuyo, es mio tambien, creo que tengo derecho a opinar, cuando vamos a ser padres".

"Que tengo que esperar?A que te sientas listo?Tu no tienes un reloj biologico pegado a tu espalda".

"Oh, perdoname"Claire miro furiosa a Mac"Era tu obligacion informarme, decirme, comunicarme, creo que ha eso se le llama relacion de pareja".Mac tomo su chaqueta y salio del departamento.

Mac fue al laboratorio empezo a trabajar,"Quieres ganar puntos?"Quinn le dijo sonriendo.

"No solo quiero resolver esto"Quinn lo miro intrigada.

"Creo que te puedo ayudar"ellos trabajaron durante horas, hasta lograr los resultados que Mac esperaba, el sonrio,Quinn se acerco y lo beso,Mac retrocedio, sin decir una palabra se quito los guantes y salio del laboratorio.

Mac entro en su departamento,suspiro,"Lo siento"escucho la voz de Claire, ella estaba esperandolo en la oscuridad"Tienes razon debi decirte".Mac se sento frente a Claire tomo su mano y la beso.

"Lo que me asusta, no es tener un hijo,si no el hecho de que me hayas ocultado algo asi, me tienes miedo?Por que no hablaste?".

"No queria discutir, ya hemos hablado de esto, siempre me dices lo mismo que hay que esperar a que termine la universidad".

"Sabes que es lo mejor con el ritmo que llevamos, no quiero que a nuestro hijo, lo cuiden extranos, no quiero estarlo llevando como paquete de lugar en lugar".

"Entiendo"Claire suspiro"Solo queria".

"No estoy listo para tener un hijo, no lo estoy, se que es egoista de mi parte, pero no te quiero mentir, no me siento listo".Claire se puso a llorar,Mac la abrazo"Perdoname".

"Ahora que hago?"Mac arqueo la mirada.

"Que pasa?"Mac la abrazo preocupado.

"Estoy embarazada".Mac miro sorprendido a Claire.

"Desde cuando lo sabes?"dijo Mac molesto.

"Desde ayer,para eso era la cena especial de manana,queria"Claire lloraba sin control.

"No llores, no llores Claire, te hace dano"Mac la abrazo"Bueno no estaba listo para ir a luchar y no lo hice tan mal".Mac beso a Claire,limpio sus lagrimas,"Te vas a ver hermosa embarazada"ella le sonrio.

"No estas molesto".

"Un poco, pero no por el bebe".

xxxxx

Mac se acosto en la cama con Claire,beso su vientre ella sonrio,acaricio su pelo, Mac seguia instalado besando su vientre, "Bebe estas ahi?"Claire sonrio"Hey patea,vamos patea".

"Es muy pequeno Mac, todavia no"Mac sonrio.

Claire cosia algo,"Que haces?"dijo Mac.

"Le hago un payaso a nuestro hijo"ella le enseno lo poco que habia avanzado.

"Vaya coses,cocinas,haces bebes"Mac se arrodillo en la cama, le quitaba el Short a Claire,ella sonrio"Tengo suerte de haberme casado contigo".

"Tambien se hacer el amor divinamente".

"Lo se, es lo que planeo hacer ahora".

xxxxx

Mac entro en una cafeteria Stella estaba sentada en una mesa con su desayuno, un hombre le hablaba, parecia que la molestaba,Mac se acerco,ella le dio una mirada de auxilio,"Amor ordenaste mi desayuno"dijo Mac, el hombre lo miro fijamente.

"Aun no querido"dijo Stella.

"Lo conozco?"Mac le dijo al hombre.

"No disculpen"el hombre se fue,Mac se sento con Stella.

"Gracias"dijo Stella,Mac le sonrio"Ya me estaba cayendo mal mi comida".Mac tomo el menu, el observo un libro que leia Stella.

"Vaya estas estudiando"dijo Mac senalando el libro.

"Si, me gusto tu idea".


	5. Chapter 5

5

xxxxx

Mac y Stella estaban sentados en una cafeteria, estaban desayunando, el estaba pensativo,"Se que tuviste algo que ver".

"Mac, no hable con Reed"Mac le sonrio.

"No te creo"Stella comio un poco de su desayuno, observaba a una mujer con su bebe, sonrio"Tu lo sientes?"Stella miro intrigada a Mac"Tu reloj biologico en tu espalda".

"No"Stella sonrio"Ahora esta en mi hombro"Mac sonrio."Nos pusieron ese chip, Mac"Stella suspiro"No creo que lo logre".Mac arqueo la mirada"No soy buena eligiendo hombres, si consigo una pareja mientras nos enamoramos y decidimos embarazarnos, ya no va haber tiempo".

"En que haz pensado,un donante?"

"Lo pense,pero no quiero decirle a mi hijo, que su padre es un numero".

"Podria ser yo"Stella miro sorprendida a Mac"Jo dice que seria un buen padre, lo he empezado a creer".

"No te podria pedir que hicieras algo asi,es un hijo Mac".

"Me estoy ofreciendo, no me lo estas pidiendo,"Mac suspiro,Stella lo miro fijamente"Mi arma se atasco, estoy vivo porque mi arma se atasco,se que te paso lo mismo con Frankie en ese departamento,de que sirve tanto trabajo, tanto sacrificio, si no tengo a quien heredarle lo que he hecho".

"Quieres un hijo?"

"Si,pero al igual que a ti no me ha ido bien en los asuntos del corazon, no quiero esperar mas".

"Mac estas hablando en serio?".

"Muy en serio".Stella bajo la mirada"Te he confiado mi vida,eres la unica a la que le confiaria a mi hijo"Stella sonrio.

"Muy bien donante 8433"Mac sonrio"Vamos a tener que sacar una cita con el medico, para saber como es el proceso"Stella suspiro"En serio estas dispuesto?".

"Si,tu?".

"Si,hay que ponernos de acuerdo en como lo vamos a criar,no lo quiero subiendo de avion en avion entre New Orleans y New York".

"Stella, no voy a continuar"Stella miro sorprendida a Mac."Ya hice mi parte,quiero un hijo para dedicarme a el".

"Mac"el la miro fijamente"He cometido algunas equivocaciones, que creo que debes saber antes de continuar, no se si cambiaran el concepto que tienes de mi"Mac tomo una servilleta,tomo un boligrafo y dibujo una balanza,"Mac"Stella lo miraba intrigada,Mac sonrio,dibujo una flecha hacia abajo en uno de los extremos de la balanza.

"Las cosas buenas que se de ti"Alargo mas la flecha"Puedes haber cometido errores, por mas grave que sean, no van hacer que la balanza se incline hacia el otro lado".

"No quieres saber?"

"No, asi como tampoco quiero decir, no quiero que nos juzquemos mutuamante".Mac sonrio"Es un trato?".Stella sonrio.

"Lo es".

xxxxx

Mac y Stella estaban en una escena,"No fue tan mala esta idea"Mac le arqueo la mirada."Es mas sencillo resolver los crimenes asi".

"Manejas toda la informacion"dijo Mac.

"Justamente"Stella le puso una bolsas a las manos de la victima,"Es increible lo que puedes encontrar en un poco de saliva".

"Como cambian la direccion de un caso las evidencias".el telefono de Mac sono el respondio

"Donde esta?"Mac se veia preocupado."Voy en camino,por favor digale que voy en camino"Mac colgo.

"Que sucede?"dijo Stella preocupada.

"Tengo que irme, puedes seguir?"

"Si,Mac ve tranquilo".

Mac llego corriendo al hospital,se acerco a una enfermera"Claire Taylor,donde esta?soy su esposo". la enfermera lo llevo hasta Claire,ella lloraba en una camilla,Mac la abrazo.

"Lo perdi Mac,lo perdi"dijo llorando,Mac la besaba,lloraba con Claire.

"Tranquila amor,vas a estar bien".

xxxxx

"No lo intentaron de nuevo"Stella le dijo a Mac.

"No inmediatamente, fue muy traumatico para Claire, ella tenia tres meses, cuando se presento la perdida"Mac bajo la mirada"Lloro por meses, creo que pensaba que era un castigo por entregar a Reed, se comenzo a cuidar, me dijo que lo mejor era esperar, pense que era mejor esperar a que ella estuviera mas tranquila".Mac suspiro"Hay mucha gente aqui".

"Es un medico muy reconocido"Mac sacudio su cabeza."Te arrepientes?".ellos estaban en la sala de espera de un consultorio.

"No, pero no fue como planee engendrar a mi hijo"Mac suspiro,Stella lo miro fijamente.

"Quieres intentarlo de manera natural?"Mac miro sorprendido a Stella.

"Seria raro"dijo Mac.

"Raro?"dijo Stella molesta.

"No me mal interpretes,nunca nos imagine en esa situacion".

"A por favor"Mac arqueo la mirada"Tus ojos te delatan"Mac le sonrio.

"Esto es en serio,quieres intentarlo?"

"Podemos intentar los previos, si no nos gusta como vamos, nos detenemos".

"Bien"Mac se levanto de la silla"Vamos".

"Ahora?"

"Claro te quedan cuatro dias aqui"Mac le extendio la mano a Stella"Hay que ir a trabajar".

xxxxx

Mac beso a Claire, se acosto a su lado"Quinn tambien esta interesada en el cargo?"

"No la culpo"dijo Mac, "Es muy buen puesto".

"Se que te lo van a dar a ti, estas mejor preparado"Mac le sonrio"Consigues lo que quieres".Mac suspiro.

"Fuiste a tu entrevista?"

"Si, tengo una segunda entrevista manana"Claire sonrio"Pero estoy practicamente contratada"Mac la beso.

"Esa es mi chica".Claire miro fijamente a Mac,el la miro extranado.

"Que pasa con Quinn?"

"Que pasa con ella?"

"Casi no me hablas de ella,ya no la mencionas tanto, te molesta cuando te pregunto por ella".

"No es nada, no hemos coincidido en las asignaciones es todo".

"Mac no sabes mentir"Mac se levanto de la cama se puso un mono.

"No miento, no me es comodo trabajar con ella, es todo".

"Realmente, es todo?"Mac suspiro, se quedo pensativo,miro fijamente a Claire,"Habla, es mejor que hables".

"Me beso"Claire miro furiosa a Mac.

"Me beso o nos besamos?"

"No lo busque, no lo disfrute, no me gusto"Mac dijo molesto"Me beso".

"Como fue?"Mac miro intrigado a Claire"Fue un simple beso o algo mas profundo?"

"A que te refieres? Fue un beso".dijo Mac sacudiendo su cabeza.

"No es un simple beso Mac,son demostraciones de afecto,respondiste el beso?"

"No"Mac miro fijamente a Claire"No lo hice".

"Por que deberia de creerte?Si no fue nada, por que lo ocultaste?".

"No queria discutir, fue un error, no lo vi venir"Mac bajo la mirada"No encontre el momento para decirtelo".

"Excusas"dijo Claire molesta.

xxxxx

"Stella"Claire le hacia senas a Stella, estaba sentada en una cafeteria,Stella se acerco y le sonrio.

"Claire?"

"Si"dijo Claire rapidamente"Mucho gusto"

"Encantada,como me reconociste?"

"Rizos"dijo Claire sonriendo"Mac me dijo que tenias muchos rizos"Stella sonrio, se sento con Claire.

"Bueno es cierto,gracias por tu ayuda Claire,va hacer bueno contar contigo para organizar este evento".

"Gracias por permitirme ayudar, es hermoso poder jugar a ser San Nicolas de vez en cuando"Stella sonrio.

"Creeme te va a gustar, participo todos los anos y cada vez estoy mas involucrada".Stella abrio una carpeta, donde mostraba todo un plan de trabajo,le enseno la carpeta a Claire,ella la miro sorprendida.

"Cuando Mac sea jefe del laboratorio, tu deberias ser su mano derecha"Stella miro sorprendida a Claire.

"Postulo para el cargo?"

"Si, esta sobre calificado, se que se lo van a dar".

"Hay muchos postulantes,va hacer dificil"

"Para Mac no".

"Bueno, si llega hacer el jefe del laboratorio, estoy mas que interesada en trabajar ahi".


	6. Chapter 6

6

xxxxx

Mac y Stella caminaban por Central Park, el tomo su mano le sonrio, Stella le dio una mirada, habia otra mirada en los ojos de Mac, no la veia como siempre, el le sonrio, acaricio su cintura,Stella se dio cuenta,Mac le estaba coqueteando, la iba a seducir, realmente iba a pasar, ella lo dejo continuar, queria entrar en su juego, queria ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar, pero estaba segura que Mac, no se tenia que esforzar mucho para lograr su cometido, pero tampoco queria ponerselo facil, por lo menos un poco de resistencia,"Va a llover"dijo Mac.

"No importa"dijo Stella,siguieron caminando de la mano,empezo a llover ,Mac se quito su chaqueta y cubrio a Stella, al cubrirla le robo un beso de sus labios, ella sonrio, al ver su sonrisa Mac la volvia besar, esta vez profundizo, Stella sintio como si le pasaran un swiche todo se activo dentro de ella,se besaron un rato,Mac tomo su mano y siguieron caminando bajo la lluvia.

"Te presento New York"le dijo Mac sonriendo"La cosas siempre cambian en esta ciudad,ahora que eres de New Orleans,debes encontrar cosas nuevas".

"La ciudad que nunca duerme" dijo Stella sonriendo,

Mac le sonrio "En eso nos parecemos".Mac y Stella siguieron caminando, el acariciaba la cintura de Stella,la acercaba mas a el,Stella sentia corrientazos,cada vez que Mac acariciaba su espalda o ponia sus manos cerca de sus pechos, cerca de su trasero, Mac la abrazaba le robaba besos, finalmente entraron al departamento de Mac, el le quito su chaqueta, fue por unas toallas, le entrego una a Stella, se quito los zapatos y se quito su camisa,Stella secaba su pelo,Mac empezo a secar a Stella, ella lo miro fijamente, le quito su blusa, Stella se cubrio con la toalla cuando quedo en brassiere,Mac se quito su franela,Stella obserbava su pecho,extendio su mano y acaricio su cicatriz, suspiro,Stella respiraba agitada,Mac le sonrio,acaricio su espalda y solto su brassiere, beso su cuello, Stella se seguia cubriendo con la toalla,Mac tomo a Stella por las travillas de su pantalon,la acerco a el,la beso"Continuo".Stella suspiro"Por favor no te detengas"Stella dijo susurrando,Mac beso su cuello,solto el pantalon de Stella, bajo con el,se lo quito,comenzo a besar las piernas de Stella a medida que subia, ella temblaba, nerviosa,Mac aparto las panties de Stella,beso su sexo, sintio como Stella se extremecio con su accion,Mac coloco una de sus manos sobre el trasero de Stella y la atrajo mas hacia el,Mac rozo sus dientes con el sexo de Stella, ella gemia, se contorcionaba de placer,con su mano libre Mac la arranco la toalla a Stella,acariciaba sus pechos mientras sentia su humedad en su boca,Stella ya habia tenido dos orgasmos para ese momento,ella acariciaba el pelo de Mac, se apoyaba en su espalda, Mac le dio un beso en su sexo y siguio su camino, beso sus pechos, le sonrio,Stella estaba colorada"Hey"le dijo Mac con una sonrisa,"Hey"le respondio Stella,"Estas bien?" Stella asento con su cabeza,Mac la levanto,ella cruzo sus piernas sobre la espalda de el,la llevo a la cama,la acosto la contemplo por un minuto,le quito sus panties,se quito su pantalon subio sobre Stella,le dio un beso, acaricio su mejilla, Stella gemia, mientras sentia como Mac la invadia,Mac danzaba sobre Stella,el gemia con ella cuando la sentia contraerse, entrelazaron sus manos, Stella sentia como Mac disparaba dentro de ella, como la invadia,el no se cansaba de hacerlo, se quedaba quieto, cuando terminaba acariciaba su mejilla y disfrutaba de su expresion de placer,Mac la acaricio, Stella se veia cansada despues de tanto ejercicio,Mac la beso entre lazaron sus cuerpos y se quedaron dormidos".

xxxxx

"Mac!"Stella dijo tomando su mano, el la miro extranado, estaban procesaban una escena, "Hay fuego en el WTC"ellos podian ver las torres en la distancia, uno de los policias corrio hacia ellos.

"Atacan el WTC"grito el policia.

"Atacan!"grito Mac, el tiro su camara al piso y comenzo a correr Stella detras de el, ambos corrian, las calles eran un caos,Mac detuvo a un hombre,"Que pasa?".

"Nos atacan, han estrellado aviones contra el WTC"Mac miro con panico a Stella, ellos seguian corriendo hacia el WTC, la gente corria llorando en direccion contraria, Mac trataba de llamar a Claire, la llamada no caia,Stella halo la mano de Mac.

"Debemos buscar un vehiculo,no vamos a llegar".

"Claire, esta ahi"grito Mac.

"Lo se"le dijo Stella angustiada,ellos seguian corriendo,Mac ayudo a levantar a una mujer que cayo al piso, continuaron corriendo, a medida que se acercaban Mac veia, como los cuerpos caian del edificio,Mac se detuvo,Stella vio una gran nube de cenizas y polvo, que venia hacia ellos, Stella tomo la mano de Mac, lo halo a un restaurant, se metieron debajo del mostrador, solo vieron como el polvo y las cenizas invadian el lugar,Stella empezo a llorar y Mac la abrazo.

xxxxx

Mac llego a su casa, se bano y se puso su pijama,Claire estaba acostada en la cama, Mac sabia que se estaba haciendo la dormida habia estado molesta toda la semana, la entendia si la situacion fuera a la inversa el se sentiria traicionado, suspiro, se acosto en su cama,sabia que Claire habia estado llorando,el trato de acariciarla, ella se aparto,Mac trato de presionarla hacia el,Claire le dio un codazo,Mac la tomo por su brazo la llevo al centro de la cama y subio sobre ella,"Basta!".Claire lo miro molesta."Te amo!".Mac suspiro"Cuando Quinn me beso senti rabia, sabia que lo correcto era contarte, si te contaba te iba a herir,si lo callaba te estaba faltando, cualquiera fuera la opcion que tomara, se que te iba a molestar"

"Debiste decirme"

"Lo se, lo siento por eso"Mac suspiro"Te falle".Mac trato de besar a Claire,ella retrocedio,Mac bajo la mirada,suspiro, se acomodo en el cuello de Claire, lo beso"Te amo"Claire acaricio su cabeza.

"Si intenta besarte de nuevo, la golpeas".

"Lo hare"Mac le sonrio,jugo con sus narices, Claire lo beso,Mac sonrio,puso la mano de Claire sobre su pecho"Que sientes?"

"Tu corazon".

"Late por ti, solo por ti,nunca lo dudes"Claire sonrio.

xxxxx

Mac abrazo a Stella medio dormido, estaba agotado,Stella beso su pecho,Mac acaricio su espalda"Estas agotado"Mac le sonrio, no terminaba de abrir los ojos,Stella le sonrio, se trato de levantar,Mac la presiono mas a el.

"No, no te levantes".

"Voy a mi cama".

"No,quedate conmigo, quedate conmigo"Mac suspiro"No me dejes Stella".ella se acomodo en el pecho de Mac, tenia la camisa de la pijama de Mac puesta,el le sonrio"Duerme conmigo Stell",Stella lo beso, Mac sonrio.

"Hicimos tanto ruido que parecia que cantabamos"dijo Stella sonriendo,Mac le dio una mirada a Stella sonrio.

"Ruidos?"

"Gemiamos".

"Placer"dijo Mac sonrio,Stella sonrio con el"Vamos a cantar mas".

"No puedes estas agotado"Mac abrio mas sus ojos.

"Si puedo,creeme que si puedo".Stella sonrio,Mac la comenzo a besar.

xxxxx

"Mac toca? estas bromeando"Claire y Stella estaban sentadas en la grama en Central Park,comian helado, veian como instalaban un escenario,Mac estaba con varios musicos.

"No bromeo"Claire sonrio sequia comiendo su helado,Mac se acerco a ellas,se sento al lado de Claire,ella le dio su helado el comio parte del helado de Claire, sonreia mientras comia,Claire y Stella se miraron y sonrieron.

"Que?"dijo Mac.

"Pareces nino"dijo Claire con una sonrisa, Mac sonrio, le devolvio su helado a Claire,Stella le sonrio.

"Asi que tocas".

"Solo canciones cursis"Mac dijo con una sonrisa,Claire sonrio, Stella lo miro intrigada."Voy a dejar que Claire te cuente",Mac beso a Claire, se levanto y volvio con el grupo de musicos.

"Canciones cursis?"dijo Stella,Claire sonrio"Parece que tuviera dos personalidades una contigo y otra en el trabajo".

"Es un nino"Ambas sonrieron,Claire mordio su labio inferior, miro fijamente a Stella,"Puedo preguntarte algo?".Stella la miro intrigada."Se que eres huerfana, si hubieses tenido una familia, si te hubiesen adoptado, te interesaria saber de tu madre?".

"Si, me gustaria saber, es necesario saber de donde venimos".

"La perdonarias por dejarte".Stella miro fijamente a Claire.

"La escucharia antes de juzgarla".Claire bajo la mirada,"Tienes un hijo?".

"Se llama Reed,el vive aqui en NY, a veces quiero buscarlo y decirle que soy su madre, no me he ido de New York porque Reed esta aqui".

"Tiene buenos padres?"

"Si, es feliz, es un adolecente se le ve feliz".Stella tomo la mano de Claire.

"No tienes derecho a destruir su mundo"Claire bajo la mirada"Eras una nina cuando lo entregaste, dejalo que el te busque".

"Y si nunca lo hace?"

"Creeme lo hara"Stella le sonrio a Claire"No destruyas su mundo, si no te ha buscado, es porque aun no lo sabe".

"Y si nunca lo se lo dicen?".

"Claire estas son cosas que no se pueden ocultar".Stella le sonrio a Claire"Te va a buscar,tenlo por seguro"

xxxxx

Mac caminaba por las calles colocaba carteles con la foto de Claire,"Paker"Mac le dijo a un bombero, el hombre colocaba un cartel"Su escuadron entro primero"dijo el hombre llorando.

"Los van a encontrar"dijo Mac llorozo,Parker lo observo"Claire trabaja en las torres, no ha llegado a casa".

"La van a encontrar, vamos a estar bien, Mac"

Mac llego a su casa, se sento en su cama, dio una mirada en la habitacion, todo estaba igual parecia que nada hubiese pasado,Mac observo al payaso de tela que Claire habia hecho para su hijo, ella lo colocaba sobre la cama, el tomo el payaso y comenzo a llorar sin control, se dio cuenta que Claire, no iba a regresar.


	7. Chapter 7

7

xxxxx

"Cuando vuelves?"Mac le sonrio a Stella.

"En un mes" Stella le dijo sonriendo"Tenemos que seguirlo intentando, si no ha dado resultado".

"Tengo que arreglar algunas cosas aqui, si no me hiria contigo".Mac le dio un beso a Stella."Sabes que te voy a extranar".

"Lo se"Stella beso a Mac"Termina pronto,quiero que estes conmigo desde el principio"ella le dio otro beso a Mac"Nos vemos".Stella tomo su maleta para ir a la zona de embarque.

"Te amo"Stella lo miro fijamente sonrio, regreso le dio un beso.

"Yo a ti".

xxxxx

Mac llego al laboratorio, Jo se acerco a el"Me tenias preocupada".

"Por que?"Mac entraba a su oficina,Jo lo seguia.

"No he sabido nada de ti en una semana,crei que nos ibas abandonar,en serio".

"He venido a poner las cosas en orden, no los voy abandonar,me voy a retirar"Jo miro sorprendida a Mac.

"Hablas en serio"

"Tengo otras prioridades,necesito que colabores conmigo"Jo miro fijamente a Mac.

"En lo que necesites".

xxxxx

Mac cargaba a Claire en su espalda los dos reian,entraban a un estadio de beisbol "Voy a los bomberos"dijo Claire.

"Hey soy policia"grito Mac,Don estaba con ellos,sonrio.

"Como que a los bomberos?Claire crei que venias hacernos barra".dijo Don.

Claire se rio"Lo siento,Parker me pago para que les hiciera barra a los bomberos"Mac y Don se miraron.

"Eso no asegura que ganen"dijo Mac,Stella se acercaba a ellos,Don le sonrio.

"Pero si ganas no tengo porque consolarte"Mac sonrio, miro a Don.

"Vamos a perder"dijo Mac "Es una lastima"Stella y Don se miraron, sonrieron,Claire bajo de la espalda de Mac.

"Esto es trampa Claire, no se pueden arreglar los partidos"dijo Don.

"No hay nada escrito"dijo Claire.

"No discutas con un abogado"dijo Stella "Vas a perder"Don le sonrio a Stella.

"Don Flack"el estrecho la mano de Stella.

"Stella Bonasera"

Parker deserbarcaba unas cabas con su hijo"Hey Parker"grito Mac "Con que estas sobornando a mi esposa".Parker se rio.

"Hot Dogs"grito Parker,Mac miro fijamente a Claire.

"Son los mejores"Mac le sonrio."Deberias de probarlos".

xxxxx

Mac estaba en una escena con Don, el telefono de Mac sono, el sonrio y respondio"Mac tendras un dia libre, necesito urgentemente que vengas hacerme el amor"Mac sonrio mas.

"Desgraciadamente no,pero no sabes como deseo hacerlo".Don lo miro fijamente.

"Haz tomado tus vitaminas,si casi te mato en cuatro dias, imaginate lo que te puede pasar en una semana".

"He tomado todas mis vitaminas, voy a estar bien, algun sintoma?"

"Naucias matutinas,pero a veces creo que son psicologicas"

"Te hiciste la prueba".

"No, quiero hacerla cuando estemos juntos".

"Bien lo que tu quieras, no discuto, cuando vienes?"

"Falta una semana, preparate mi cantarin,te voy a dejar afonico".Mac sonrio."Te tengo que dejar".

"Te amo"

"Yo a ti",Mac colgo, Don lo miraba fijamente.

"Quien es?"

"Quien es?Quien?"dijo Mac sonriendo.

"Estas raro"Mac arqueo la mirada"Quien es ella?"

"Don tengo una relacion con Stella"Don miro sorprendido a Mac.

"Nuestra Stella"

"Mi Stella"dijo Mac con una sonrisa.

"Woao, esto no me lo esperaba"Don palmeo el hombro de Mac,"Me alegro"Don le dio una mirada a Mac"Sintomas?Esta embarazada?"

"Espero, nos estamos esforzando para lograrlo".

"Por eso te vas"Don dijo pensativo"No sabes como me alegro".

"Gracias".

"Tengo la exclusiva".

"Si,planeamos hablar con el equipo cuando Stella este aqui".

xxxxx

Mac estaba en su oficina guardando unos archivos, poniendo algunas cosas en orden,Lindsay entro y le sonrio,Mac le sonrio,"Va hacer raro, no tenerte aqui, me vas hacer falta".

"Voy a estar cerca".

"No es lo mismo".

"Lo se,pero necesito dedicarme a otras cosas".

"Personales?"Mac afirmo con su cabeza"Estas enamorado?"Mac sonrio.

"Si"Lindsay sonrio.

"Debe ser muy especial para dejarnos a todos, para dejar tu trabajo".

"Estamos construyendo una familia, no es cualquier mujer".Lindsay abrazo a Mac.

"Me alegro por ti,espero que no las presentes, vamos hacer una barbacue este sabado a las 5, llevala".

"Lo hare".

xxxxx

Mac llego a su oficina con una caja, empezo a colocar algunas cosas,suspiro,Aiden entro en su oficina.

"Creo que no nos van a dejar instalarnos".Mac la miro fijamente."Robo en una tienda, dos muertos".

"Stella?"dijo Mac rapidamente,Aiden sonrio.

"Lanzo su caja sobre su escritorio y salio con el novato atender un caso".

"Se llama Danni"

"Me gusta mas novato".Aiden sonrio"Dime que lo puedo torturar".

"Ese es un privilegio del jefe".

"Diablos"dijo Aiden,Mac sonrio.

"Vamos".

xxxxx

Stella estaba dormida Mac la observaba, ella desperto y sonrio,Mac la beso"Veo que tomaste tus vitaminas".

"Si fuera por mi no saldriamos de esta cama,te gustan mis pijamas?"

"Te gusta que las use,con soltar un boton tienes acceso a mis pechos y mis zonas bajas estan libres, para cuando decidas venir a visitarlas".

"Me encanta que las uses"Mac miro fijamente a Stella,ella sonrio,Mac se arrodillo en la cama y la halo hacia el,metio su mano por debajo de las pijamas, la acariciaba, Stella sonrio.

"Mac".

"Ya no se trata solo del bebe"Stella sonrio"Nuestra relacion ha cambiado y me gusta el cambio".Stella sonrio,Mac tomo su rostro y la miro fijamente"Nunca pense que te iba a decir esto pero te amo, no lo estoy diciendo por decirlo realmente te amo".Stella sonrio.

"Tenia miedo"Mac arqueo la mirada"Que no sintieras lo mismo que yo".Mac beso a Stella subio sobre ella,Stella sonrio.

"Dilo"Mac beso a Stella"Dilo".

"Te amo"Mac besaba a Stella, retrocedio y la miro fijamente.

"Quieres que me haga la prueba?"

"Por favor"Stella se levanto de la cama,Mac la siguio,ella abrio el botiquin saco una prueba de embarazo,le sonrio a Mac.


	8. Chapter 8

8

xxxxx

"Negativo"dijo Claire triste al ver la prueba de embarazo,Mac beso su hombro.

"Es muy pronto, recien lo estamos intentando".

"Vamos a tener que ir al medico"Mac la miro fijamente.

"Claire,acabas de dejar las pastillas esto toma tiempo".

"Quiero embarazarme ahora".

"Basta"Mac dijo molesto"No quiero que te obsesiones con esto"Claire lo miro molesta,Mac la abrazo"Vamos a intentarlo,si en dos meses no vemos los resultados,vamos al medico,te parece".ella asento con su cabeza.

"No tenemos casi tiempo ni para hacer el amor,como se supone que me voy a embarazar"Mac abrio la ducha,graduaba el agua,"Mac te estoy hablando"Mac le sonrio,se quito su pijama,Claire lo miro intrigada,Mac la abrazo y le quito su pijama,la beso.

"Es sencillo, vamos a incluir el sexo en todas nuestras actividades diarias"Mac metio a Claire en la ducha el entro con ella,la empezo a besar.

"En todo".

"En todo".dijo Mac sonriendo.

xxxxx

Stella hablaba con Reed en una cafeteria, el lloraba, limpio sus lagrimas,ella se sento a su lado y lo abrazo,"Tenias que saberlo"Reed suspiro,Stella acaricio su mejilla"Ya sabes porque a Mac le cuesta hablarte de Claire, no quiere escuchar que le reproches algo, ella no esta aqui para defenderse".

"Que le voy a reprochar?No tengo nada que reprocharle,Haz cambiado por completo la imagen que tenia de ella".Reed seco sus lagrimas.

"No te estoy contando esto para ponerte en contra de tus abuelos, ellos sufrieron mucho con la muerte de tu madre,se dieron cuenta que se equivocaron".

"De que sirve que se arrepientan?Ella ya no esta"Reed suspiro"Por el amor y el respeto que le tengo a tu madre"Stella miro intrigada a Reed"Son las palabras que usa Mac, solo me alegro,que mi madre encontrara a Mac en su camino, me alegro que lo tuviera, que el le diera el amor que ella necesitaba"Stella tomo la mano de Reed"Solo espero que Mac pueda ser feliz".

"Lo es"Stella sonrio,Reed la miro intrigado"Estoy embarazada,es de Mac"

"Es mi amigo"dijo Reed sonriendo"Me alegro Stella".

xxxxx

Hawkes caminaba con Camille por la calle, llevaban un paquete de cervezas,el veia a Mac bajar de la Avalanche, vio cuando Mac le abrio la puerta a Stella, se detuvo, Camille lo miro extranada,Mac le sonrio a Stella,ella acaricio su mejilla y le dio un beso en los labios, Mac sonrio y la abrio la puerta del edificio de Danni y Lindsay.

"Estan juntos"dijo Hawkes,Camille lo miro extranada,"Stella,te he hablado de ella,vive en New Orleans"Hawkes sonrio"Se va con Stella".Camille le sonrio a Hawkes,tomo su mano siguieron caminando,entraron al edificio.

"Stella!"grito Lindsay al verla,se abrazaron, Danni estaba conversando con Jo,le entrego una cerveza a Mac,Stella hablaba con Lindsay,besaba a Lucy,Don se acerco,la abrazo le dio un beso,se acerco a Mac palmeo su hombro,el sonrio.

"Lindsay me dijo que ibas a traer a tu novia"dijo Danni sonriendo,Jo lo miro intrigada.

"Es lo que he hecho"dijo Mac con una sonrisa.

Danni miro fijamenta aa Mac,luego a Don,el sonrio"Lo sabias?"dijo Danni,Hawkes entro a la terraza,abrazo a Stella.

"Si"dijo Don,Adam y Sid peleaban con la parrillera,todos escucharon gritar a Lindsay.

"Estas embarazada"Stella se habia quitado su sueter,tenia una franela que decia "Bebe Taylor abordo"con una flecha que senalaba su vientre.

Danni,Don,Sid y Adam palmeaban a Mac,bromeaban con el,Mac sonreia sin parar,Lindsay abrazaba a Stella,Hawkes tambien la abrazaba,Jo abrazo a Mac"Vas a ser un gran papa".

"Gracias"dijo Mac apenado.

"Ya lo vi,pero quiero verlo de nuevo"dijo Camille"Beso,Beso"todos coreaban con Camille,Mac y Stella sonrieron apenados, se besaron,todos aplaudian.

"Gracias"dijo Mac,"Va hacer dificil dejarlos,son mi familia,pero quiero estar con Stella y nuestro bebe".

"Vas a tener problemas para elegir el padrino"dijo Don"Gracias por estar ahi para patear mi trasero cuando lo necesitaba, eres el unico hombre que ha tocado mis organos"Mac sonrio apenado.

"Aclarale eso a Jo,por favor"dijo Mac apenado,Don abrazo a Jo

"No sabes todo lo que me ha hecho"dijo Don,Jo se reia.

"Son un gran equipo,nunca duden de ustedes,si necesitan ayuda saben que pueden llamarme".dijo Mac.

Sid levanto su cerveza"Por Stella y Mac"Sid sonrio"Se habian tardado mucho".

xxxxx

Mac se sento frente a Parker en un restaurant, le dio una pequena sonrisa"Mac".

"Parker"Mac tomo el menu.

"Ayer murio"Mac arqueo la mirada"El perro de Tim,murio ayer".

"Lo siento"Mac bajo la mirada."Se lo que significaba para ti".

"Recuerdo cuando regreso a casa con ese perro"Mac sonrio"Quien quiere un perro cojo?"Parker sonrio,"Para mi Tim,Lazaro fue la mejor de las mascotas,tenia razon nunca lo dejo de esperar, ese animal tuvo mas fe que yo, murio al lado de la puerta esperando a su amo".

"Te sonara trillado,pero se que de alguna forma estan con nosotros"Parker sonrio.

"Pronto voy a estar con mi hijo"Mac arqueo la mirada"Cancer"Mac iba a hablar y Parker lo interrumpio"No lo sientas,creo que soy el unico ser sobre la tierra, que no sufre por tenerlo".

"Fue".Mac bajo la mirada.

"Si, por las busquedas en la Zona cero, lo triste es que no soy el unico, no me arrepiento, salvamos algunos, no encontramos a mi hijo, pero salvamos algunos".

"En que te puedo ayudar".

"Te iba encargar a mi perro pero ya murio".Mac le sonrio a Parker."Claire siempre me decia cuida a mi Mac, siempre pensaba que rara vez nos cruzabamos, como pretende que lo cuide".Parker sonrio "Despues del 9/11, lo entendi, nos acercamos".

"Nos hicimos amigos".dijo Mac, una mesonera se acerco, ellos ordenaron sus desayunos.

"Estabas con Bonasera la otra noche,que te traes con ella?"Mac sonrio.

"Planeo casarme con ella".

"Vaya conquistaste a la estatua de la libertad, eso es historico"Mac sonrio,la mesonera trajo los desayunos, terminaron de desayunar, Mac suspiro

"Vamos"Mac y Parker fueron a la zona cero, el policia que custodiaba los dejo entrar, el sabia a que venian, Mac y Parker hacian ese paseo anualmente, caminaban la Zona Cero,decian una oracion en silencio y regresaban a casa.

"Siento no acompanarte la proxima vez"Mac palmeo el hombro de Parker.

"Igual voy a venir, rezare por ti tambien".

"No esperaba menos, incluye a Lazaro".

"Lo hare".


	9. Chapter 9

9

xxxxx

Mac acomodo su corbata,sonrio,Claire se pintaba los labios,se miraba en el espejo"Por que eres tan hermosa?"ella le sonrio a Mac.

"Porque soy tu esposa"beso a Mac"No puedo llegar tarde a mi graduacion".

"Estoy orgulloso de ti"Claire sonrio mas.

"Lo se".

"Estas lista para patear traseros"

"Lo estoy".

"Muy bien, Pinky vamos a conquistar al mundo".Claire sonrio mas.

"Vamos Cerebro"Claire se reia "No te voy a dejar ver mis comiquitas el sabado".

"Son divertidas"decia Mac mientras salian del departamento.

xxxxx

Mac acomodo su corbata, Stella le sonrio,"Estas listo?".

"Tan listo como se puede"Mac y Stella llegaron a la iglesia de San Patricio,Don estaba en la puerta, Mac lo observo.

"Pense que era un buen dia para venir a misa"dijo Don,Mac le sonrio, una mujer se acerco a Mac.

"No me recuerdas?"Mac la observo por un minuto.

"Patricia?"dijo Mac.

"Si,toda la banda esta aqui,queriamos acompanarte".

"Gracias"dijo Mac,el pudo reconocer a Jack,estrecho su mano y le presento a Stella y a Don,"No veo a Reed".

"Debe estar adentro"dijo Stella,Mac entro con Stella y Don se sentaron"Cuando te toca hablar?".

"Van hacer una misa primero,despues vamos hablar".Mac suspiro.

"Estas nervioso?".

"No se si podre"Stella tomo la mano de Mac, la beso, la misa avanzo Mac se coloco en una fila con Parker, las personas subian al podio y hablaban de sus familiares,Mac se sorprendia al ver que varios amigos de Claire habian asistido, pudo reconocer algunos de la universidad, le parecio ver a Jane,Mac vio cuando Reed se acercaba a el, se abrazaron.

"Puedo"dijo Reed,Mac lo miro fijamente"Quiero hablar de ella",Mac asento con su cabeza y se sento en su lugar.

Reed subio al podio y sonrio,Stella tomo la mano de Mac"Mi nombre es Reed Conrad, mi madre era Claire Conrad Taylor"Reed sonrio"Por el amor y el respeto que le tengo a mi madre, hoy estoy aqui, nos conocimos por nueve meses y ocho horas, eso basto para saber que era una mujer determinada e integra, estoy aqui porque ella lo decidio,porque ella lucho por mi, fui dado en adopcion por una nina de 16 anos, que no pudo mantenerme con ella a pesar que lo deseaba con todo su corazon, cuando cumpli la edad suficiente decidi saber de Claire, solo obtuve la noticia de su muerte y su descripcion 5'6 pies de altura,Atletica, cabello castano y grandes ojos azules,sonrisa medio torcida, ahi comenzo mi relacion con Mac,su esposo, su viudo,mi amigo, tenemos algo en comun mi madre"Reed sonrio"Soy periodista, asi que entenderan que no me basto, necesitaba saber mas, se que Mama colaboro en distintas organizaciones beneficas, se por sus conocidos que nunca dejo de hablar de mi"Reed bajo la mirada"Se que en momento de su muerte, en vez de salir corriendo a protegerse, decidio esperar en compania de su amiga Sara,ella no podia salir del edificio, estaba en silla de ruedas,tenian que esperar a los bomberos,Sara llamo a su madre a decirle que estaba bien que Claire la acompanaba,se que no muchos saben esto,"Stella miraba a Mac fijamente,el cubrio su boca conteniendo las ganas de llorar "Pero como lo dije soy periodista y necesitaba saber todo hacerca de mi madre,murio acompanando a su amiga,segun Mac,tengo su sonrisa y su determinacion"Reed miro fijamente a Mac sonrio"Todo lo que nos han dejado es polvo en el viento"Reed suspiro "Soy Reed Conrad, mi madre era Claire Conrad Taylor,estoy orgulloso de ser su hijo,Gracias". Reed bajo del podio,se acerco a Mac el lo abrazo, Parker subio al podio, no podia hablar le costaba hablar, Mac se levanto, subio al podio y palmeo el hombro de Parker"Yo lo hago"Parker le dio una mirada de agradecimiento a Mac.

"Tim Parker"un grupo de bomberos aplaudio,Mac sonrio "Tim no era cualquier muchacho, mostro su compasion y su deseo de ayudar desde muy pequeno, su escuadron fue el primero en entrar a las torres, fueron subiendo piso por piso, haciendo lo que mejor sabian hacer salvar vidas aun a costa de las propias, entro sabiendo que lo mas provable es que no iba a regresar, pero sus principios y su formacion no le permitieron retroceder, Tim entro a salvar vidas y lo hizo, tal vez no encontro a mi esposa, pero salvo a muchos otros, que hoy le agradecen el hecho de estar vivos gracias a el y a muchos otros como el"Mac bajo la mirada"Lo que mas recuerdo de Tim es su alegria y su perro" Mac sonrio"La alegria que siempre tenia en lo partidos de beisbol asi perdiera,regresaba a casa con una sonrisa, su perro"Mac miro fijamente a Parker"Una tarde regreso a casa con un perro cojo, no podia correr, no podia jugar, para muchos seria un perro inutil, pero Tim no se rindio, su perro eventualmente pudo correr, pudo jugar pudo ensenar, hace unos dias desayune con el padre de Tim, me conto que su perro habia fallecido, hasta su ultimo aliento espero que Tim volviera a casa, a pesar de ser un animal, entendio que hasta nuestro ultimo aliento no podemos olvidar a los que amamos, a los que perdimos, a los que por desgracia seguimos perdiendo, Soy Mac Taylor, me siento honrado de poder llamar a Tim Parker y a su padre mis amigos"Mac sonrio"Te extrano Claire"Mac bajo del podio los bomberos aplaudian, abrazo a Parker, Jack subio al podio con su guitarra"Esta se la dedicamos no solo a Claire, a todos los que perdimos,ese fatidico dia"

I CLOSE MY EYES

(CIERRO MIS OJOS)  
>ONLY FOR A MOMENT AND THE MOMENTS GONE<br>(SÓLO POR UN MOMENTO Y EL MOMENTO SE HA IDO)

ALL MY DREAMS  
>(TODOS MIS SUEÑOS)<p>

PASS BEFORE MY EYES A CURIOSITY  
>(PASARON ANTE MIS OJOS, UNA CURIOSIDAD)<p>

DUST IN THE WIND

(POLVO EN EL VIENTO)  
>ALL THEY ARE IS DUST IN THE WIND<p>

(SÓLO SON POLVO EN EL VIENTO)

SAME OLD SONG

(LA MISMA VIEJA CANCIÓN)

JUST A DROP OF WATER IN AN ENDLESS SEA  
>(SÓLO UNA GOTA DE AGUA EN UN INTERMINABLE MAR)<p>

ALL WE DO

(TODO LO QUE HACEMOS)  
>CRUMBLES TO THE GROUND, THOUGH WE REFUSE TO SEE<br>(SE PULVERIZA AL SUELO, AUNQUE NOS NEGUEMOS A VER)

DUST IN THE WIND  
>(POLVO EN EL VIENTO)<p>

ALL WE ARE IS DUST IN THE WIND  
>(SÓLO SOMOS POLVO EN EL VIENTO)<p>

NOW DONT HANG ON  
>(AHORA RESISTE)<p>

NOTHIN LASTS FOREVER BUT THE EARTH AND SKY  
>(NADA DURA PARA SIEMPRE EXCEPTO LA TIERRA Y EL CIELO)<p>

IT SLIPS AWAY

(SE NOS ESCABULLE)

AND ALL YOUR MONEY WONT ANOTHER MINUTE BUY  
>(Y TODO TU DINERO NO COMPRARÁ OTRO MINUTO)<p>

DUST IN THE WIND

(POLVO EN EL VIENTO)  
>ALL WE ARE IS DUST IN THE WIND<br>(SÓLO SOMOS POLVO EN EL VIENTO)

DUST IN THE WIND  
>(POLVO EN EL VIENTO)<p>

EVERYTHING IS DUST IN THE WIND

(TODO ES POLVO EN EL VIENTO).

xxxxx

"Asi lo imagino"Claire le sonrio a Mac, estaban en la playa acostados en la arena,Mac se incorporo y la miro fijamente"El cielo".

"Una gran playa"dijo Mac con una sonrisa.

"Despues de todo lo que haz vivido de toda la destruccion que conociste, no te parece maravilloso este lugar"Mac le sonrio a Claire"Tiene la capacidad de reconstruirse, al ver la inmensidad del oceano solo pienso en lo pequenitos que somos"Mac le sonrio a Claire.

"Un gran oceano?"

"Un gran oceano con una hermosa playa donde encontrarnos".

"Tienes una idea de cuanto te amo?"Claire sonrio

"Se que es la misma medida de este oceano"Mac le sonrio a Claire, le enseno la pelota de playa,ella sonrio y se levanto a jugar con Mac.

xxxxx

Mac estaba sentado en un cafe, Stella y Reed conversaban, Mac escuchaba a los amigos de la banda de Claire, contando anecdotas de ella,se reian recordando las distintas cosas que habian compartido, hablaban con Reed estaban interesados en el,Reed escuchaba con atencion las historias sobre Claire.

"Tienes la sonrisa de tu madre"dijo Mark,Reed sonrio.

"Espero que no seas tan exigente como ella"dijo Jack,"No sabes lo exigente que era con el papeleo" Mac vio entrar a Jane a la cafeteria,Mac le hizo una sena, ella se acerco,Reed se acerco a Mac"Ella es tu tia Jane".Reed le sonrio.


	10. Chapter 10

10

xxxxx

Claire tiritaba de frio, "Que hacemos aqui?"ella brincaba para tratar de calentarse, Mac sonrio y tomo su mano, la llevo dentro de un edificio,salieron a una terraza y Claire pudo ver el Empire State,"Que vista tan hermosa"Mac le sonrio

"Queria ensenartela"ella abrazo a Mac lo beso.

"Es hermosa" Mac la abrazaba trataba de calentarla,Mac beso su frente.

"Claire"ella lo miro fijamente sonrio"Casate conmigo"Claire sonrio,Mac saco un anillo y se lo enseno.

"Te amo Mac,si quiero ser tu esposa"Mac la beso.

xxxxx

Stella estaba en el Rochefeller Center,observaba el arbol de Navidad y un patinador, sonrio al ver que Mac se acercaba, el la abrazo, le dio un beso en la mejilla,"No tienes frio"dijo preocupado.

"No"Stella sonrio,ella seguia observando al patinador,Mac la observo intrigado"En que piensas?".

"En lo afortunado que es nuestro hijo, va a tener unos padres que lo van adorar, va a tener una familia, un padre que le va a ensenar principios y valores".Mac le sonrio.

"A que se deben todas estas reflecciones?"Mac abrazo a Stella.

"Lo senti moverse"Stella sonrio,Mac con ella"Todos me hablaban de lo maravilloso de la maternidad, una cosa es que te lo digan y otra muy distinta es experimentarla, no puedo describirlo". Mac beso a Stella.

"Es la ilusion"Stella sonrio"Stella casate conmigo"ella miro fijamente a Mac,sonrio,el saco de su bolsillo una caja,le quito su guante a Stella,ella solo sonreia,Mac la miro fijamente.

"Si,si"Mac la beso y le coloco el anillo.

xxxxx

Mac abrio la puerta Stella sonrio al ver a Lindsay con un pequeno ramo de rosas esparandola con Danny el sostenia una pequena caja de joyeria con sus aros,se los entrego a Lucy,"Hey"dijo Sid,"Falta algo"Stella le sonrio a Sid,Mac arqueo la mirada,Sid tomo la mano de Stella,beso su mejilla,Don se paro al lado de Mac,la madre de Mac estaba con Reed,ambos se miraron extranados.

"Tienen tu bendicion?si no es asi,queremos pedirla"dijo Don,Mac sonrio,Sid tomo la mano de Stella la beso y se la entrego a Mac,Adam, Hawkes y Jo observaban con atencion.

"Es mi hija de corazon"Stella le sonrio a Sid"Te la estoy entregando para que la respetes y la hagas feliz".

"Lo hare".Mac estrecho la mano de Sid,se abrazaron,Stella beso a Sid,Don le sonrio.

"Tienen nuestra bendicion,ahora si pueden casarse"dijo Sid,Mac y Stella sonrieron.

xxxxx

Mac tomo una caja estaba terminando de vaciar su departamento, Reed entro en el departamento de Mac, el le sonrio,abrio la caja, Mac abrio una pequena caja estaba su sortija de matrimonio, la volvio a guardar, vio en su mano su nueva sortija de matrimonio, jugo con ella un rato, le sonrio a Reed"Cuando tu madre murio, no pude botar todas sus cosas, conserve para mi, esto"Mac le enseno una pelota de playa, estaba vacia"Se ha vaciado con el tiempo,ella la llenaba"Mac le sonrio a Reed, le enseno el payaso de tela,"Ella lo hizo,quiero que cuando tengas un hijo se lo entregues" Reed tomo el payaso y le sonrio a Mac.

"Gracias"Reed observaba el payaso sonriendo"Stella como esta?"

"Bellisima,mama esta con ella, no la quiere dejar hacer nada".

"Stella, se lo permite?"

"Se deja engreir, le gusta que la mimen".

"Vas a volver a New York?".

"Solo de visita,este trabajo que voy a tener, no me va a dejar tiempo libre".

"No vas a trabajar mas?"

"No, no necesito hacerlo, quiero dedicarme a nuestro bebe".

"Mac necesito pedirte un favor"Mac arqueo la mirada.

xxxxx

Claire escribia una tarjeta de Navidad embolvia regalos,Mac arqueo la mirada "Para tu hermana?"

"No para mis padres"Mac se sento con ella.

"No entiendo"

"Que no entiendes?"

"Claire porque le envias regalos a quienes te hicieron tanto dano".

"Son mis padres a su manera me quieren"Mac sacudio la cabeza.

"Menos mal que no te adoran,estarias muerta".Ma dijo,Claire lo miro seria.

"Todas las lineas no son rectas"Mac la observo serio"Me fallaron, como tu bien lo dices".

"Te siguen fallando"Mac dijo molesto.

"El primer recuerdo que tengo de mi infancia es mi papa buscandome en el colegio, me iba a buscar, no queria que corriera peligro al regresar a casa"Mac miro fijamente a Claire"A veces pienso que fue mucho para el, que no sabia que hacer, a lo mejor penso que estaba en lo correcto".

"No lo excuses".Mac dijo molesto

"Mac no todo tiene un manual"Mac miro fijamente a Claire"Se que me quieren, pero no sabemos como arreglar los que nos paso".

"Sientense hablar".

"Le dije que lo odiaba, que para mi estaba muerto,no debi decircelo, esas palabras no creo que sean faciles de olvidar para un padre, cada vez que se trataba de acercar a mi, le gritaba que lo odiaba" Mac miraba fijamente a Claire,tomo su mano.

"Que te hizo cambiar de opinion?"

"Llevaba un diario de nina, lo encontre debajo de una tabla cerca de la ventana de mi cuarto, ese diario me recordo lo mucho que queria a mis padres".Claire limpio una lagrima"Lo deje de nuevo bajo esa tabla".

"Por que no tratas de hablar con ellos?A lo mejor".

"No se como hacerlo, a lo mejor cuando recupere a Reed, me pueda acercar de nuevo a ellos".Mac le sonrio a Claire.

"Cuando tengamos un hijo".

"A lo mejor".

xxxxx

"Mac!"dijo Reed al bajar del carro,el palmeo su hombro"Vas a estar bien".

"No estoy seguro de esto"Mac arqueo la mirada.

"Fue tu idea"

"No se en que estaba pensando, esto es un error"Reed trato de regresar al carro, Mac lo detuvo,el lo miro angustiado.

"Estoy contigo, si algo no te gusta, nos regresamos".Reed suspiro,Mac palmeo su hombro "Vamos", Mac toco el timbre Jane abrio y les sonrio,Mac tomo a Reed por el hombro.

"Estan en la sala".dijo Jane

"Les dijiste que veniamos?"dijo Mac,Reed estaba nervioso.

"No, pasen".Mac practicamente empujo a Reed dentro de la casa al ver a Mac,Jeff se levanto.

"Mac,Como estas?pensabamos ir a la ceremonia,pero todo este asunto es tan doloroso"Mac miraba fijamente a Jeff, Jannet se levantaba de su sillon.

"Jeff, no he venido por eso".Mac trataba de hablar,Reed observaba las fotos en la sala, practicamente estaba forrada con fotos de Claire, Jannet lo miro fijamente.

"Es el"dijo Jannet, ella abrazo a Reed,empezo a llorar,Jeff miraba a Jannet sin entender nada.

"Es el hijo de Claire"dijo Mac,Jeff lo miro fijamente extendio su brazo hasta Reed y lo abrazo.

xxxxx

"Mac"Jane lo seguia por la casa el entro a la habitacion de Claire, comenzo a golpear el piso.

"Que hace?"dijo Jeff,Mac sintio una tabla floja, la saco, Jeff,Jane y Reed observaban con atencion,Mac saco una lonchera, al abrirla encontro el diario de Claire,habian varios dibujos,"Reed"el se acerco a Mac,el abrio el diario,leyo algunas hojas,el se detuvo en una pagina,mordio su labio inferior, se la enseno a Reed.

"Como sabias?"dijo Jeff.

"Tu hija me lo dijo, me dijo que sus sentimientos hacia ti estaban escritos aqui, que no habian cambiado".Jeff miro temeroso a Mac,el le entrego el diario a Jeff,se podia leer con errores ortograficos, en letras grandes, con caligrafia de un nino pequeno"Mi papi es mi heroe","Amo a mi papi","Amo a mi familia".

"Oh Dios"Jeff comenzo a llorar sin parar, Reed lo abrazo,Janet leia el diario.

"Mac"dijo Janet"Se que vas a tener un hijo, no cometas nuestro error, haga lo que haga, nunca le dejes de decir que lo amas".

"No lo hare, Claire lo sabia"Mac bajo la mirada"No encontro la manera de remediar la situacion".

"Gracias"dijo Janet,Mac arqueo la mirada"Por amarla"

"Nunca lo voy a dejar de hacer"Mac bajo la mirada y salio de la habitacion.

xxxxx

"Como lo dejaste?"Stella y Mac estaban sentados en un columpio en el porche de la casa de los padres de Mac,el le sonrio y puso un rizo detras de su oreja,Mac suspiro.

"Creo que confundido"Mac acaricio el vientre de Stella,ella sonrio,el mordio su labio inferior,"El diario estaba ahi, Reed se va a quedar en la habitacion de Claire,huele a ella"Mac sacudio su cabeza.

"Estas bien?"

"Cumpli con su voluntad, ella queria que lo conocieran"Stella acaricio a Mac,le sonrio "Estaban felices,Reed va a estar bien".

"Hiciste lo correcto"Stella acaricio el pelo de Mac.

"Solo hice lo que Claire queria".

"Reed que piensa?"Mac suspiro.

"El fue quien se quizo quedar".Mac se quedo pensativo.

"Reed quiere saber de su padre?".

"No, ni siquiera por curiosidad, no lo quiere ver".Mac bajo la mirada, mordio su labio.

"Mac"dijo Stella, lo miraba fijamente.

"No es justo,ella"Mac sacudio su cabeza.

"Si la vida fuera justa Mac, yo tendria a mis padres a mi lado, tu estarias con Claire y Reed seria hijo de ustedes".

"Lo se,todas las lineas no son rectas"

"Tienen curvas e intersecciones".Mac le sonrio a Stella,ella le regalo una gran sonrisa,Mac la miro intrigado, Stella tomo su mano,la puso sobre su vientre,Mac sonrio.

"Se movio"Stella le sonrio.


	11. Chapter 11

11

xxxxx

Claire estaba sentada en su mesa del comedor,Mac le sonrio se sento frente a ella con una caja, Claire suspiro "Una chica lo beso"Mac la miro intrigado"Hoy fui a verlo salir del colegio, vi cuando una chica lo beso".

"Ya es un hombrecito"Claire le sonrio,Mac tomo su mano y la beso.

"Si,me alegro haberlo visto".

"Le gusto?".

"Por su sonrisa se que le gusto"Mac abrio la caja saco un un ponque,le coloco una vela y lo puso frente a Claire, ella sonrio,Mac encendio la vela,Claire la soplo,"Feliz cumpleanos Reed".

xxxxx

"Y?"dijo Mac le sonrio a Stella.

"No le pregunte"Stella sonrio.

"Stell"Mac la abrazo"En serio no quieres saberlo?",Stella sacudio su cabeza,Mac suspiro.

"No".

"Bien, mujer de mi vida que a veces adoro y a veces me vuelve loco"Stella sonrio acaricio su vientre,"Vamos a esperar hasta que nazca".

"Asi es".

"Que mas dijo el medico?"

"Que el sexo ayudaba en el proceso del parto"Mac sonrio, el telefono sono el respondio, escuchaba con atencion,el le extendio su mano a Stella,ella la tomo,Mac suspiro.

"Gracias por avisar"

xxxxx

"Es tu decision, no quiero hablar de esto"Mac hablaba por telefono Stella lo observaba.

"Ese es tu punto de vista Mac,yo estoy reclamando lo que me pertenece".

"No Reed, estoy hablando de principios"Mac estaba furioso,caminaba por la sala gritando "Parece que cuando te hablaron de dinero se te olvidaron".

"Mac"Stella dijo molesta,el la miro fijamente.

"No voy a discutir esto por telefono, lo haremos cara a cara"Mac colgo molesto.

"Mac"dijo Stella molesta

"No digas nada, sabes que tengo razon, tomar el dinero que le dejo su padre, es lo mismo que vender su alma, sabes muy bien que si hubiese tenido otro hijo, ni se acordaria de Reed, como puede tomar el dinero de ese maldito".

"Mac!"el la miro molesto"No pienses mal de Reed,debe tener algun motivo, trata de tranquilizarte estas muy sensible".

"Sensible!Estoy furioso, quiere lavar con su dinero lo que le hizo a Claire".

"Mac era un nino, tuvieron un hijo juntos"Mac miro furioso a Stella,ella guardo silencio"Que le hizo a Claire?",Mac guardo silencio y mordio su labio inferior"Justifica tu actitud"Mac no decia nada, se fue a la cocina Stella lo siguio, Mac tomo un vaso con agua "Justificate" Mac no dijo nada y fue a la sala" Mac no me hagas perseguirte por la casa, tengo ocho meses de embarazo y me canso, Justificate".

"La violo"Stella miro sorprendida a Mac, se apoyo contra la pared"Claire no se dio cuenta, creo que a la final lo entendio".

"Como puedes estar seguro?"

"Cuando un hombre se acuesta con una mujer, si ella llora y pide que te detengas, si no lo hace".

"Es violacion"dijo Stella triste"Si amas a Claire, no se lo digas a Reed, por favor no se lo digas".

"Jamas lastimaria a Reed de esa manera".Mac abrazo a Stella,beso su cuello"Estas bien?".

"Si,vamos a dormir manana debes ir a New York".

xxxxx

"Tienes mirada de gato"Mac arqueo la mirada"A veces siento que me quieres cazar"Mac sonrio.

"Te sientes un ratoncito?"

"Un bocadillo"

"Que?"Claire le sonrio,Mac la beso,estaban en su cama,el telefono de Mac sono,el respondio,"No voy a discutir, sabes que tengo razon"Mac escucho por un momento, se levanto de la cama,fue a la entrada del departamento,abrio la puerta,dejo entrar a Stella.

"Se que tienes razon pero eso no resuelve el problema, no hay evidencias"Mac suspiro,Claire salio de la habitacion se apoyo en la puerta"Hola Claire"

"Hola Stella,que pasa?"

"Un caso"dijo Mac,"No tienes que escuchar esto".

"Soy un juez imparcial"dijo Claire.

"La victima alega que la violaron"dijo Stella.

"Ella fue a su casa y a su cama"dijo Mac, Stella lo miro furiosa.

"Le pidio que se detuviera, le pidio que parara"

"Lo se,Stella"dijo Mac

"Hay alguna evidencia que no fue contra su voluntad?"pregunto Claire.

"Ese es el problema"dijo Stella molesta"Solo hay evidencia que tuvieron intimidad".Claire suspiro.

"Solo hay evidencias de sexo, lo que no es igual a violacion"dijo Mac.

"Quiero ir con lo que tenemos al fiscal"dijo Stella.

"Van a desechar el caso, necesitamos mas"dijo Mac.

"Hay que intentarlo, esta su testimonio"dijo Stella,Mac sacudio su cabeza.

"La palabra del uno contra el otro".dijo Mac, Claire los observaba discutir, estaba callada.

"Contestame algo Mac, cuando te acuestas con una mujer y en el calor del momento en plena accion, si ella cambia de opinion"Mac miro serio a Stella"Te detienes?".

"Asi este viendo estrellas, no es no,la estaria violando, si no lo hiciera".

"Entiendes mi punto"dijo Stella"Hay que intentarlo"

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo,pero no es suficiente".dijo Mac.

"Solo necesitamos una duda, un antecedente sobre el"

"Stella"dijo Mac,ella lo miro molesta.

"Stella"dijo Claire"Lo puedes intentar pero no creo que el caso avance, no va a progresar, aunque podrias intentar una confesion"Stella miro atenta a Claire"Ese tipo de personas, fanfarronean de sus logros interrogalo, ponte de su lado, dile que es tu trabajo seguir con el caso, pero sabes muy bien que ella lo disfruto y se arrepintio luego, te aseguro que va hablar"Mac miraba fijamente a Claire.

"Tienes razon lo voy a intentar"

"Voy contigo"dijo Mac, al regresar a su departamento Mac encontro a Claire mirando por la ventana"Confeso"Mac beso a Claire"Cayo como tonto"ella suspiro,Mac sonrio"Hey ratoncito, en que piensas?".

"Le pedi que se detuviera"Mac la miro fijamente"Pense"Claire bajo la mirada,Mac la abrazo.

"Te amo"Mac la beso.

"No sabes como me alegro haber tomado ese avion, cambio mi vida, cambiaste mi mundo".

"Y tu el mio, no me imagino mi vida sin ti"Claire le sonrio a Mac"Miau"dijo Mac,Claire sonrio mas.

xxxxx

Mac llego a un hospital,varios bomberos estaban en la puerta de una habitacion, Mac se acerco a ellos, se saludaron,Mac entro en la habitacion en la cama estaba Parker,Mac se impresiono al ver a Reed al lado de Parker, le sonrio y tomo la mano de Parker, el apenas sonrio,"Creo que te estaba esperando"dijo Reed,Mac le sonrio.

"Parker, ve con Tim".Parker sonrio y cerro sus ojos.

xxxxx

"Por que los Conrad, nunca dejan de sorprenderme?"Mac le sonrio a Reed, ellos estaban en un cafe,Mac estaba con su uniforme de policia, regresaban del funeral de Parker, Reed sonrio,"Estoy orgulloso de ti".Reed sonrio mas"Se que Claire estaria orgullosa de ti"Mac leyo un volante "Fundacion Tim Parker, donaste todo el dinero?"

"Que te puedo decir, herede mi generosidad"Mac sonrio"Tenias razon,preferi usar ese dinero en algo bueno,hay muchos que como Parker estan muriendo por tratar de darnos un poco de consuelo". Reed suspiro" Me alegra darles un poco de tranquilidad a sus familias asegurando el futuro de sus hijos".

"Te iba a ver salir del colegio"Reed miro sorprendido a Mac,el suspiro"Trato de acercarse a ti, pero no queria causarte dano, no queria perturbar tu mundo, no hubo un minuto en que te dejara de amar" Mac suspiro"Cantabamos todos los anos tu cumpleanos frente a un ponque".Reed sonrio,Mac lo miro intrigado.

"Era ella"Mac arqueo la mirada"El dia que me gradue, la vi frente a mi colegio, me sonreia, pense que le gustaba, hasta ahora no me he habia dado cuenta que era ella".

xxxxx

Lindsay estaba con Stella,"Va a nacer en New Orleans".

"Su pasion va hacer el Jazz"dijo Stella sonriendo"No toca aun".Lindsay sonrio.

"Queriamos esperar a tu bebe, pero no parece apurado".

"Ya se acostumbro al picante, ya hemos conversado, hemos usado todos los metodos para intentar inducir el parto y aun nada".

"Sexo?"

"A diario"Lindsay sonrio,"Va a cumplir la semana cuarenta, tenlo por seguro hace lo que quiere en eso es igual a Mac",Stella estornudo.

"Salud".Mac y Danni se acercaban con unos helados,Mac cargaba a Lucy en sus hombros.

"Mac"Stella lo miro fijamente, le sonrio"Es hora".

"Son las diez"dijo Mac,Lindsay sonrio.

"No Mac,ya va a nacer"dijo Lindsay,Mac le dio los helados a Danny, bajo a Lindsay de sus hombros,se la entrego a Lindsay,abrazo a Stella,la beso.

"Estas bien?"Stella sonrio.

"Vamos hacer padres Mac".

xxxxx

Mac esperaba frente a una escuela, los ninos empezaron a salir, Mac se acerco a la salida "Claire"grito,una nina de unos cinco anos comenzo a correr hacia el, tenia el pelo largo ojos verdes, rizos, no tan marcados como los de Stella, pero rizos, Mac la cargo.

"Papi, me mandaron mucha tarea, no es justo"Mac le sonrio.

"Siempre es bueno tener tarea".

"Timoty halo mi pelo,le dije que mami lo va a venir arrestar,ella arrresta a los chicos malos"Mac sonreia.

"Asi es amor"Mac le dio un beso"Sabes donde vamos a ir?"

"Papi me lo haz dicho toda la semana, vamos a NY a la boda de mi padrino,pero igual tengo que hacer mi tarea".

"Si la tienes que hacer"Mac le sonrio"Don va a estar feliz de verte".

Claire le sonrio"Papi me ayudas con mi tarea"Mac sonreia,Claire se veia preocupada.

"Claro amor"Mac bajo a Claire, tomo su mano, cargaba su bulto"Que aprendiste hoy?"

"Una cancion"Mac arqueo la mirada,ella le sonrio a Mac.

"Por que eres tan hermosa?"

"Mami dice que porque soy su hija".Mac sonrio mas

"Eso te enseno mama"Claire sonrio con picardia,ella le enseno un dibujo a Mac,el sonreia "Un oso, esta muy bonito"

"Es para mi hermanito"Claire sonrio.

"Mami me dijo que eres la decoradora oficial de su habitacion".

"Si y tambien soy la encargada de ver que mami lo cuide bien"Mac sonrio"Tambien le debo cantar".

"Esa mision es muy importante, tienes que aprender canciones de cuna"

"Mi maestra me enseno hoy una cancion".

"Que cancion?"

"SOMEWHERE OVER THE RAINBOW, me la se completa"Mac arqueo la mirada sonrio.

"Cantas para mi?"Claire empezo a tararear,Mac sonreia mientras la escuchaba,

SOMEWHERE OVER THE RAINBOW

(EN ALGÚN LUGAR DESPUÉS DEL ARCOIRIS)

WAY UP HIGH

(BIEN A LO ALTO)

THERES A LAND THAT I HEARD OF

( HAY UNA TIERRA SOBRE LA QUE HE ESCUCHADO HABLAR)

ONCE IN A LULLABY

(UNA VEZ EN UNA CANCIÓN DE CUNA)

SOMEWHERE OVER THE RAINBOW

(EN ALGÚN LUGAR DESPUÉS DEL ARCOIRIS)

SKIES ARE BLUE

( LOS CIELOS SON AZULES)

AND THE DREAMS THAT YOU DARE TO DREAM

( Y LOS SUEÑOS QUE TE ATREVAS A SOÑAR)

REALLY DO COME TRUE

(DE VERDAD SE VUELVEN REALIDAD)

Mac comenzo a cantar con ella, mientras recorrian el camino a su casa, ella movia sus manos y le sonreia a Mac continuaba cantando.

SOME DAY ILL WISH UPON A STAR

(ALGÚN DÍA DESEARÍA ESTAR SOBRE UNA ESTRELLA)

AND WAKE UP WHERE THE CLOUDS ARE FAR BEHIND ME

(Y DESPERTAR EN DONDE LAS NUBES ESTÉN LEJOS DETRÁS DE MI)

WHERE TROUBLES MELT LIKE LEMONDROPS

(DONDE LOS PROBLEMAS SE DERRITEN COMO GOTAS DE LIMÓN)

AWAY ABOVE THE CHIMNEY TOPS

(LEJOS POR ENCIMA DEL TECHO DE LA CHIMENEA)

THATS WHERE YOULL FIND ME

( ALLÍ ES DONDE ME ENCONTRARÁS)

SOMEWHERE OVER THE RAINBOW

( EN ALGÚN LUGAR DESPUÉS DEL ARCOIRIS)

BLUEBIRDS FLY

( LOS PÁJAROS AZULES VUELAN)

BIRDS FLY OVER THE RAINBOW

(LOS PÁJAROS VUELAN POR EL ARCOIRIS)

WHY THEN, OH WHY CANT I?

(ENTONCES POR QUE, OH POR QUÉ YO NO PUEDO?)

SOME DAY ILL WISH UPON A STAR  
>(ALGÚN DÍA DESEARÍA ESTAR SOBRE UNA ESTRELLA)<p>

AND WAKE UP WHERE THE CLOUDS ARE FAR BEHIND ME  
>(Y DESPERTAR EN DONDE LAS NUBES ESTÉN LEJOS DETRÁS DE MI)<br>WHERE TROUBLES MELT LIKE LEMONDROPS

(DONDE LOS PROBLEMAS SE DERRITEN COMO GOTAS DE LIMÓN)  
>AWAY ABOVE THE CHIMNEY TOPS<br>(LEJOS POR ENCIMA DEL TECHO DE LA CHIMENEA)  
>THATS WHERE YOULL FIND ME<p>

(ALLÍ ES DONDE ME ENCONTRARÁS)

SOMEWHERE OVER THE RAINBOW

(EN ALGÚN LUGAR DESPUÉS DEL ARCOIRIS)  
>BLUEBIRDS FLY<p>

(LOS PÁJAROS AZULES VUELAN)  
>BIRDS FLY OVER THE RAINBOW<p>

(LOS PÁJAROS VUELAN POR EL ARCOIRIS)  
>WHY THEN, OH WHY CANT I?<p>

(ENTONCES POR QUE, OH POR QUÉ YO NO PUEDO?)

IF HAPPY LITTLE BLUEBIRDS FLY

(SI LOS FELICES PÁJARITOS AZULES VUELAN)  
>BEYOND THE RAINBOW<p>

(POR DETRÁS DEL ARCOIRIS)  
>WHY, OH WHY CANT I?<p>

(POR QUÉ, OH POR QUÉ YO NO?)


End file.
